Tu n'as pas besoin de lui
by MeggiPadfoot
Summary: TRADUCTION de SilverLining1294 Tout le monde a toujours pensé que Ron et Hermione formaient le couple parfait. Après qu'il l'ait trompé, Hermione se tourne vers le seul qui ne l'a jamais associée à lui, mais qui la voit pour ce qu'elle est, Fred.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà, on y est, ma première traduction ! C'est un Fred/Hermione, j'espère que vous apprécierez tous ! Merci à SilverLining1294 pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction !**

**Merci également à LieMoony, ma grande amie (dont je suis la beta en passant) qui m'a soutenue et que je soutiens également pour sa fiction Confessions d'une accro à un loup garou !**

**J'essayerai de traduire le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible !**

**Enjoy :)**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas tandis que je laissais tomber ce qui était dans ma main droite en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux . Les deux personnes devant moi se séparèrent avec un énorme bruit de succion et levèrent les yeux vers moi. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux alors que je leur lançais un regard venimeux et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je bousculais plusieurs personnes en essayant désespérément de me frayer un passage aussi loin que possible de mon traître de petit-ami, humainement parlant. Je voyais difficilement où j'allais à cause des larmes qui brouillaient ma vue, mais je continuais de courir en ayant l'impression que ma chaussure entaillait mon talon.

'' Hermione '' dit une voix et je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par la taille. Je regardais la personne qui me tenait et je mis mon bras en arrière en ayant fermement l'intention de la frapper avant de réaliser qui elle était.

''Oh, c'est toi ''dis-je alors que je me détendais.

''Qui d'autre ? '' me demanda-t-il alors qu'il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

''Ton idiot de frère, voilà qui.'' dis-je en cachant ma tête dans son torse. Le coton de son T-Shrit absorbait mes larmes et le parfum familier qui s'en dégageait me rassura.

''Qu'est ce que le petit Ronnie a encore fait ?''me demanda-t-il en me caressant doucement le dos.

''Je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser...'' marmonnais-je.

''Pardon ?'' me demanda-t-il en reculant de sorte que mon visage ne soit plus caché.

''J'ai dit que je l'avais surpris en train d'embrasser une fille dans sa chambre !'' criais-je et me débattit dans le but de m'enfuir loin de ces mots que je venais de prononcer. L'habituel bleu pétillant de ses yeux s'était durci et un froncement de sourcils prit place sur son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux.

''Je vais le tuer'' me dit-il en lançant un regard autour de lui comme si son petit frère s'était matérialisé.

''Personnellement, je serais totalement d'accord , mais avec du recul, nous n'aurions qu'un billet aller pour Azkaban. Je pense que l'on devrait faire quelque chose d'un peu moins illégal.

J'avais vu les signes pendant des mois, Ron et moi n'étions juste plus les mêmes que nous avions toujours été. Nos petites prises de becs habituelles s'étaient transformées en bagarres qui duraient des jours et des jours. Ca consistait habituellement à Harry qui faisait le messager entre nous deux et à moi qui passait plus de temps que d'habitude avec Ginny et les jumeaux. Après ça, Ron voulu à peine me tenir la main, et il était en général le plus… froid de nous deux.

''Mione que s'est-il passé ?'' me demanda une autre voix familière par dessus mon épaule. Je me tournais du mieux que je pus, Fred ayant toujours ses bras fermement enroulés autour de ma taille.

''Ron m'a trompé'' répondis-je redoublant de larmes lorsque je répétais ces mots. Les yeux de George croisèrent ceux de son frère et il se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons. Je l'appelais afin de le retenir mais il m'ignora pendant qu'il grimpait les escaliers.

''Fred laisse-moi, je dois y aller, je ne peux pas être là'' dis-je en luttant pour m'échapper de son emprise. Fred sortit enfin de sa stupeur et baissa les yeux vers moi.

''Tu as raison, ouais, partons.'' dit-il en agrippant ma main, nous faisant sortir de la salle commune. Je le laissais me guider dans les couloirs sans réaliser où il m'emmenait jusqu'à ce que je sente l'air froid de la nuit fouetter mon visage. Il m'attira à terre à coté de lui sous le chêne où je m'étais souvent assise avec George et lui-même. Le rivage du lac se trouvait à quelques mètres de nous et le vent continuait à me fouetter le visage laissant des marques cuisantes sur mes joues, là où mes larmes avaient coulé.

''Viens là'' chuchota Fred en me rapprochant de lui et en me serrant dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était bien bâti et je réalisais que le Quidditch n'était pas un si mauvais sport que ça, surtout si tous les joueurs étaient dans cette forme physique.

''Comment a-t-il pu ? gémis-je en hoquetant alors que les larmes reprenaient le dessus.

''Je ne sais pas Hermione, c'est un crétin''

Nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis si longtemps mais ça faisait quand même plusieurs mois. Je pensais qu'au moins, il aurait assez tenu à notre amitié pour avoir la décence de rompre, avant de faire quelque chose comme… bécoter une autre fille.

''Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?'' demandais-je

''Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin d'un idiot comme mon frère pour vivre. En fait, tu es mieux sans lui. Tu es incroyablement belle et intelligente; tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que lui, quelqu'un qui sera fier de t'appeler sa petite amie'' dit-il sérieusement. Et je ne pensais pas le voir aussi sérieux un jour. Malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de renifler.

''Fred, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de désirable. Ron est le seul qui a manifesté un peu d'intérêt pour moi à part Viktor. Mais il a fini par partir en courant avec une autre fille. Je suis entièrement consciente de mes pauvres atouts, si on peut appeler ça des atouts.''

''Alors c'est ça !'' cria-t-il alors qu'il se levait.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais ?''

"Je vais trouver la façon la plus cruelle de tuer mon petit frère pour t'avoir fait penser que tu vaux moins que ce que tu es vraiment.'' me dit-il pendant qu'il se hâtait vers le château.

Je me relevais péniblement et lui couru après. Il ignora mes appels jusqu'à la salle commune. Il gronda le mot de passe et la Grosse Dame nous laissa entrer.

''Où est-il ? Où le petit crétin qui me sert de petit frère ?'' tempêta-t-il en parcourant la salle

''J'ai bien peur que tu sois arrivé trop tard pour venger Hermione"lui dit Ginny pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers qui conduisaient aux dortoirs après avoir compris qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la salle commune. ''Si tu veux le trouver, il est à l'infirmerie"

''Qu'est ce qu'il fait là-bas ?'' lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

''Eh bien, après avoir eu droit à un coup de poing de George, il se peut qu'il se soit prit mon sortilège de Chauve-Furie, et je ne suis pas sûre des autres sortilèges qui l'ont atteint. Harry et George lui ont lancé un sort en même temps. Il ressemble à une limace si tu veux mon avis. Ca améliore son apparence de toute façon.''

''Tu sais qui c'était ?'' lui demandais-je en gardant les yeux fixés sur mes cuisses.

''Lavande Brown'' répondit-elle simplement. ''Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle est presque aussi belle que Ron. Je m'en suis assurée''

''Merci Ginny'' lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. C'était bon de savoir que mes amis me soutenaient

''Je suis tellement désolé Mione'' dit Harry en me faisant un câlin.

''C'est bon Harry, je pense que ça va aller'' Ses yeux émeraude brillèrent tandis qu'il me souriait. Il prit alors Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

''C'est un beau sortilège que tu as lancé, je n'ai même pas reconnu Lavande une fois que tu en avais fini avec elle''

''Eh bien, j'ai le meilleur professeur'' répondit-elle en faisant référence à l'AD. Nous n'avions jusqu'à présent eu que quelques entraînements mais les élèves faisaient déjà des progrès. De toute façon il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour être un meilleur professeur qu'Ombrage.

Je sentis les coussins à côté de moi s'affaisser alors que Fred et George s'installaient chacun de part et d'autre de moi.

''Eh bien c'est fait'' dirent-ils en chœur avec un grand sourire.

''Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?'' leur demandais-je en ayant peur de ce qu'il allaient me répondre.

''Rien qu'une nouvelle invention qui avait besoin d'être testée'' me répondit George avec un clin d'œil.

''Disons juste que Ron pourrait malencontreusement voir quelque chose le suivre les semaines à venir, que personne d'autre ne pourra voir'' continua Fred en souriant

''Ca marche un peu comme nos Rêves Eveillés. Tout ce à quoi il pensera, dont il a peur, il le verra, chaque recoin de son imagination. Et tout le monde le croira fou !"

''Ce qu'il mérite pour avoir blesser notre Mione'' finit Fred en passant un bras autour de moi.

''Comment vous l'avez administré ?'' demandais-je, fascinée par leur invention

''Juste quelques gouttes sur sa brosse à dents. N'importe quoi qu'il pourrait avaler''

''J'ai hâte qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie; ça va être hilarant !'' s'exclama Ginny en rigolant. Je laissais échapper un rire en imaginant ces prochaines semaines.

**Une petite réaction ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Voilà un petit chapitre cadeau !**

**J'ai vu que beaucoup de gens lisaient ma fiction mais ne laissaient pas de reviews.. Du coup je ne sais pas forcément comment vous trouvez la traduction etc **

**Une petite trace de votre passage, si ça vous a plu me ferait grand plaisir ! **

**Enjoy :) **

''Je vous assure, cette chose est assise là'' cria Ron au milieu du cours de Métamorphose.

''Mr Weasley, quel est le problème ?'' lui demanda McGonagall=

''Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec ce truc assis à côté de moi !'' s'exclama Ron en montrant le coin de la classe, qui, bien sûr, était désert.

''Je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes en train de parler Mr Weasley mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y rien ici. J'attends de vous que vous cessiez de déranger mon cours ou vous nettoierez ce coin en retenue''

Ron jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil au coin, toujours et encore convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose mais resta silencieux et se retourna afin de réussir à faire disparaître son escargot.

Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas exploser de rire. Harry faisait la même chose, mais son visage était rouge en raison de son effort. Ron lui lança un regard, mais mit la rougeur d'Harry sur le compte de la concentration, j'avais déjà fait disparaître mon escargot et j'étais en train de travailler sur mon chaton. Je lui agita plusieurs fois ma baguette entre les oreilles avant de le faire disparaître sans difficulté. Je levais la main pour avoir un autre animal, et je croisais le regard de Ron, qui fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

''Y'a un problème Ronald ? Tu vois de nouveau des choses ?'' lui demandais-je avec un sourire narquois. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de rétorquer mais se retint, il valait mieux pour lui.

''Miss Granger, le directeur aimerait vous voir'' lui annonça McGonagall tandis qu'un deuxième année lui tendait un bout de papier. Je rassemblais mes affaires avec une pointe d'hésitation et quittais la salle, ignorant pourquoi j'avais été convoquée par Dumbledore.

Je me dépêchais de traverser le hall lorsque des bras puissants m'entourèrent et m'entraînèrent dans une salle vide. Je me débattis, pris ma baguette et la pointait devant moi.

''Eh ! Mione, relax, c'est moi !'' me dit Fred, mettant son visage le plus loin possible de ma baguette

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais Fred ? Je suis convoquée chez Dumbledore !'' dis-je en me redirigeant vers la porte

''Mais non ! C'était moi ! J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'une petite pause !''

''Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?'' demandais-je, et je pensais que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. ''Eh ! Je peux sécher les cours si j'en ai envie, ne me regarde pas comme ça !'' J'admets que tout ça n'a rien d'hermionien, mais j'avais déjà lu le reste du livre. Faire disparaître les choses, c'était du gâteau.

"Je n'aurais jamais penser que moi, Fred Weasley, serait de mèche avec Hermione Granger, préfète, rat de bibliothèque, pour sécher les cours.'' Dit Fred avec un grand sourire.

''Mets une croix sur le calendrier !'' rigolais-je en le conduisant hors de cette salle abandonnée et poussiéreuse.

''Compte la-dessus'' dit-il en se dépêchant.

''Où est George ?'' demandais-je. C'était plutôt rare de voir Gred sans Forge, comme ils aimaient s'appeler entre eux.

''Je suppose qu'il est en DCFM avec Ombrage''.

''Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?''

''J'ai arrêté d'aller dans ses cours'' me répondit-il d'un ton amer.

''Fred, c'est dangereux ! Tu ne devrais pas la chercher'' lui dis-je, horrifiée.

''Trop tard, j'ai déjà eu une semaine de retenue avec cette harpie.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait faire ?'' lui demandais-je en étudiant sa réaction. Je pouvais facilement dire qu'il me cachait quelque chose puisqu'il persistait à éviter mon regard.

''Des lignes'' me répondit-il rapidement comme s'il avait découvert une fissure fort intéressante dans le mur.

Je m'arrêtais au milieu du couloir et me mis devant lui.

''Fred, qu'est ce que ce vieux crapaud t'as fait faire ?''

''Je te l'ai dit, des lignes'' Il hésita puis continua. ''Disons juste qu'elle a une autre manière de faire les choses.'' Je remarquais qu'il avait mis son bras droit derrière son dos, hors de ma vue. J'aggripais alors son avant-bras et remontais la manche. Il y avait des croûtes qui couvraient le dos de sa main et gravé dans sa peau, les mots JE NE DOIS PAS PERTURBER LE COURS.

''Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça !'' m'écriais-je en regardant Fred. Il enleva sa main et continua d'avancer.

"Eh bien, elle l'a fait.''

''Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore''

''Non, je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction''

"Cette satisfaction ? Fred, elle ne peut pas continuer à faire ça.''

"De toute façon, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore ferait ? Ombrage mettrait juste un autre décret en place. Non, ça, c'est entre elle et moi.''

''Tu te trompes'' dis-je en lui aggripant la main gauche et l'entraînant dans la salle commune. '''Elle va avoir à faire à moi maintenant''

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Granger ?'' me demanda-t-il, me permettant de le traîner à travers le trou du portrait.

"Eh bien, d'abord, je vais te donner quelque chose pour ta main. Attends moi ici.'' Je couru dans mon dortoir et pris rapidement ma bouteille d'essence du Murlap. Je retournais dans la salle commune et fis apparaître un bol. Je mis un peu d'essence du Murlap dedans et le remuais avec ma baguette.

"Mets ta main là-dedans'' lui ordonnais-je et il obéit. Dès que sa main fut plongée dans le bol, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"'Mione, c'est incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ?''

"De l'essence de Murlap'' J'étais contente qu'il se sente mieux. Rien qu'à la pensée du crapaud, j'avais envie d'ensorceler quelque chose.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que va faire Hermione Granger pour se venger d'Ombrage?'' lui demanda Fred, l'étincelle qui brillait d'habitude dans ses yeux était de retour.

"Oh, tu verras'' lui répondis-je en imitant son sourire made in Weasley.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait un match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. J'avais planifié ma revanche contre Ombrage depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mais aujourd'hui c'était le jour J. J'avais compris que je devais appliquer mon plan pendant que Fred, George et Harry avaient tous de solides alibis. Ils étaient ses trois boucs émissaires préférés. Avec eux dans les airs et des centaines de spectateurs, Dumbledore y comprit, elle ne pouvait les blâmer en aucune façon. A part eux, il y avait Lee qui commentait le match, il était donc, tout comme eux, sauf.

"Bonne chance tous les trois !'' lançais-je aux jumeaux et à Harry. J'ignorais Ron alors qu'il me fixait avec espoir.

"Merci Mione'' répondit Harry en grignotant son toast.

"C'est pas comme si on en avait besoin'' souria George et Fred approuva.

"On a le Garçon qui a Survécu comme attrapeur et deux fabuleux et sexy batteurs qui sont extraordinaires. Serdaigle n'a aucune chance !''

Je souriais et replongeais dans mon porridge. Je gardais un œil sur la table des professeurs, Ombrage buvait son thé et lisait la Gazette. Première étape accomplie. Après le petit-déjeuner, tout le monde se mit en chemin vers le stade. Ginny, Neville, Luna et moi avions trouvé des sièges assez près des gradins des professeurs et assise, je gardais un oeil sur Ombrage. La porte qui menait vers le couloir derrière leurs sièges était seulement à quelques mètres de moi, sur ma gauche. J'attendais jusqu'à ce que le match fut à son comble pour murmurer que j'allais aux toilettes et me dirigeait derrière les gradins des professeurs. Je me souvenais de comment j'avais fait alors que je n'étais encore qu'une première année, j'avais fait la même chose quand la cape de Rogue avait prit feu. J'avais trouvé mon chemin pour arriver derrière le siège d'Ombrage et pointais ma baguette sur son sac. Sa baguette dépassait de ce dernier et je chuchotais l'incantation, observais sa baguette qui se mit à briller puis redevint normale. Je me dépêchais de reprendre ma place sans que personne n'ait remarqué mon absence. Deuxième étape, accomplie. La troisième étape s'accomplira toute seule quand Ombrage se servira de sa baguette. Je souris toute seule et m'autorisais à apprécier le match.

Fred et George étaient imbattables, sans aucun jeu de mots, alors qu'ils envoyaient des cognards droit sur les joueurs de Serdaigle. Deux des poursuiveurs avait déjà perdu l'usage de leurs bras à cause de leur lancé correct. Harry volait au dessus du stade à la recherche du Vif d'Or, mais alors que je le regardais, il plongea au sol. Son Eclair de Feu dépassa rapidement Cho Chang et je me mis à sauter partout lorsqu'il brandit la petite balle dorée, fermement tenue, entre ses doigts.

L'équipe se rassembla pour un calin collectif dans les airs tandis que les supporters rouges et or se dirigèrent vers le terrain. J'applaudisais pendant que l'équipe attérissait.

"Fête dans la salle commune !'' crièrent les jumeaux. Je fis un câlin à Harry lorsqu'il nous trouva, Ginny et moi. Le Vif d'Or était encore palpitant dans son poing lorsqu'il embrassa langoureusement Ginny. Même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis la fin de l'année dernière, c'était encore dûr à croire qu'ils l'étaient enfin.

"Eh Potter, c'est pas parce que tu nous as gagner le match qu'on t'autorise à bécoter notre petite soeur en public.'' cria Fred et Harry leva la tête, souriant. Nous nous dépêchions tous de rejoindre la salle commune afin de fêter notre victoire. C'était probablement à cause de l'adrénaline toujours présente dans mon corps , fière d'avoir mise ma farce à exécution.

"Envie d'une boisson, Mione ?'' me demanda Fred une fois que nous étions arrivée à la fête. J'hésitais en regardant le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

"Je suis blessé" haleta-t-il en essayant de paraître offensé.

"Eh bien, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Je serais complètement folle d'accepter un verre d'une moitié des jumeaux Weasley.''

"Tiens." Dit-il en roulant des yeux pendant qu'il décapsulait une bièreaubeurre bien fermée devant moi.

"Merci." Lui souriais-je en le regardant. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front à cause de la transpiration, et son visage était encore rougi par l'effort. J'étais hypnotisée en détaillant son visage quand quelqu'un me poussa par derrière. (NDT : ESPRIT MAL PLACE ? NOOOOOON) Je tombais vers lui lorsque automatiquement, il posa une main sur ma taille pour me retenir. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et j'étais plongée dans yeux bleus, brillants.

"Attention'' murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement enrouée. J'avais l'impression que mon estomac se trouvait dans ma gorge lorsque j'acquiesça, aucun mot ne pouvant sortir de ma bouche. Je me rendis compte que je fixais ses lèvres alors que je fus sortie de ma stupeur par George, qui passa un bras autour de nos deux épaules.

"Je vous recommande de rester loin des tartes, je viens de les transformer en Crèmes canaris'' Dès la fin de sa phrase, un troisième année explosa en un gros canari jaune. Je n'avais même pas la foi de le réprimander, tellement j'étais heureuse d'avoir prise Ombrage au piège.

"Quoi ? Pas de leçon de la préfète ? Tu vas bien Hermione ?'' lui demanda George en souriant.

"Ce serait un peu hypocrite de ma part si je te criais dessus pour avoir fait des farces aujourd'hui.'' Lui répondis-je avec un sourire dangereux, que j'avais volé aux jumeaux, bien sûr.

"C'est quoi ça ? Granger a fait une farce ? A qui, si je puis demandé ?'' demanda George, ébahi.

"Ombrage.'' Murmurais-je. Tous les deux en furent étonnés.

"Tu as quoi, Hermione ?''me demanda Fred. ''Tu es folle ?''

"Non, je t'avais dit qu'elle aurait à faire à moi. Je suppose que tu commenceras à voir les effets de ma farce demain. Il y a même des chances que vous n'ayez pas cours.'' Dis-je en m'éloignant de leurs visages, choqués.


	3. Chapter 3

J'étais en train de chipoter avec mes oeufs lorsqu'Ombrage fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la table des professeurs en jetant des coups d'oeil par dessus son épaule toutes les deux secondes. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire parfaitement coiffés, ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseaux; sa tenue, d'ordinaire également parfaitement repassé, était complètement en désordre. Sa jupe était froissée et le gilet qu'elle portait contrastait avec le pull qu'elle portait. Presque tout le monde l'observait au moment où elle s'assit et commenca à manger. Pendant qu'elle remuait son thé, elle renversait la moitié sur la table.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Ombrage?"me demanda Harry et tout ce que je pouvais faire à cet instant était hausser les épaules et me retenir de rire.

McGonagall s'approchait maintenant d'Ombrage et lui murmura quelque chose. Je souris dans mon assiette attendant l'annonce qui allait sûrement sortir dans un tout petit moment. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore se leva, ayant une nouvelle à annoncer.

"Dû à un problème dans la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tous les cours sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.'' A cette annonce, la salle explosa littéralement en cris et applaudissements. Dumbledore eut un mince sourire, se rassis et retourna à son muffin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Hermione ?'' entendis-je murmurer à mon oreille gauche.

Je souris à Fred et George, '' Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez''

"Oh, allez, s'il te plait !''supplièrent-ils tandis que je rigolais.

"Bien. Alors tout d'abord, je lui ai donné une de vos dernières inventions hier au petit déjeuner. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle voit un chat par contre, j'ai aussi ajouté que si elle essayait d'ensorceler ou d'envoyer le chat au loin, d'autres apparaîtraient. Pour sa salle de classe, j'ai fait en sorte que le premier sort qu'elle lancerait après le match serait de faire apparaître un tigre dedans. Je me suis dit qu'elle n'aimerait plus autant les chats après cette petite farce.''

Ils me regardèrent bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

"Tu es vraiment brillante !'' me dirent-ils en chœur. Je rougis.

"Je pense qu'elle doit avoir une sacrée masse maintenant'' dit George en regardant Ombrage qui scrutait le sol partout autour d'elle.

"Combien de temps avant qu'elle nous appelle pour une retenue tu crois ?''demanda Fred

"Elle ne peut pas. J'y ai déjà pensé. Le tigre a apparu pendant qu'elle assistait au match, vous deux et Harry avez de solides alibis. Lee aussi, elle ne peut pas vous accuser.''

"Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.'' Annonça George avec un sourire made in Weasley. Je remarquais que Fred était plus silencieux que ce que je pensais possible pour lui. Je ne lui fis pas la remarque pensant qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un remarque son caractère sérieux.

"Je crois qu'avec une seule farce, Granger nous a déjà surpassé pour cette année. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Freddie ?''

"Je pense que tu as raison Georgie, on dirait qu'on va devoir arranger ça !''

''Tout à fait d'accord."

"Et il me semble que maintenant est juste le bon moment pour planifier tout ça, vu que nous avons deux heures de libre grâce à Mione.''

Trois jours plus tard, les cours de DCFM étaient toujours encore annulés. Ombrage avait également cessé de se montrer aux repas. Fred et George n'étaient pas exactement sûrs à propos des effets de leur invention et du temps qu'ils duraient. Ron pensait toujours qu'un gnome le suivait, mais avait cessé d'y faire attention. J'étais toujours furieuse contre Ron, mais nous nous reparlions à nouveau poliment. Maintenant que tout le monde avait plus de temps libre, dû à l'annulation des cours de DCFM, plus de réunions de l'AD avaient été planifiées. Ce soir, nous nous réunirons pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Je me rendis dans la Salle sur Demande accompagnée de Fred et George, Ginny, Harry et Ron nous suivant de près.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de nous enseigner ce soir Harry ?''lui demandais-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise pendant que nous attendions les autres.

"En fait, je pensais au sortilège du Patronus''

"Quoi ? Tu es sûr que nous sommes prêts ?'' demandais-je en cherchant automatiquement un livre parlant de ce sortilège.

"Ouais, je pense que nous sommes prêts.'' Répondit-il avec un sourire tandis que de plus en plus de monde entrait dans la pièce. Je lisais hâtivement le chapitre sur les Patronus.

"Okay, tout le monde écoute!" annonça Harry et le groupe se tut afin de l'écouter.

''J'ai decidé de commencer les Patronus aujourd'hui'' Il ignora les cris de protestation et commença à expliquer le sort.

"La première chose que vous devez faire, c'est penser à un souvenir, très puissant, un souvenir qui vous rend heureux. Laissez-le vous envahir, puis prononcer Expecto Patronum. Le Patronus ne vous protègera que tant que vous vous concentrerez sur ce souvenir.'' Il sortit sa baguette, prononça l'incantation et un cerf en argent sortit de sa baguette puis parcouru la pièce. On entendait des ''ohhh'' et des ''ahhh'' jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fasse disparaître le cerf.

"Bien, à vous.'' Dit-il en souriant avant d'aller rejoinder le coin où se trouvait Ginny.

En quelques secondes, la salle fut pleine de gens criant Expecto Patronum. J'étais en train de fouiller dans ma mémoire, essayant de trouver quelque chose digne d'un Patronus j'étais à court de souvenirs et décidais d'essayer de me remémorer la sensation que j'avais lorsque Harry et Ron devinrent mes amis. Je me concentrais sur ce souvenir et souris en lançant le sortilège. A mon plus grand déplaisir, seul une petite fumée argentée sortit de ma baguette. Je jettais un regard autour de moi, et vit, que les autres arrivaient à la même chose que moi, c'est à dire quelques petits jets argents à travers la salle. Tout à coup, un lièvre argenté se mit à bondir dans toute la pièce.

"Bien joué Luna!'' lança Harry. Le lièvre continua à bondir et j'avais alors une nouvelle détermination en lançant le sort, maintenant que quelqu'un d'autre que Harry arrivait à faire apparaître un Patronus. Je fouillais à nouveau ma mémoire et choisis plutôt un sentiment qu'un souvenir. Je me concentrais sur le sentiment qui m'envahissait et criais Expecto Patronum aussi fort que je le pus. Soudain, une loutre argentée se mit à nager à travers la pièce.

"Bien Hermione !'' me dit Harry en souriant. Je laissais encore ma loutre nager dans la pièce avant de cesser le sort. J'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles jusqu'à ce que je réalise le sentiment qui m'avait envahi au moment où je prononçais le sort. Je jettais un regard par-dessus mon épaule vers Fred et sentis le sentiment qui m'était familier dans mon estomac. Je regardais Fred, dont la baguette produisait de la vapeur argentée consistante. Puis, alors que je l'observais produire son propre Patronus, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et j'observais sa loutre, identique à la mienne, nager à travers la pièce.

**Voilà encore un chapitre de traduit. On dirait que je ne peux plus m'arrêter aujourd'hui ! Faites-moi savoir si la fiction vous plait ! **

**A la prochaine **


	4. Chapter 4

Ce fut comme si Fred et moi étions plongés dans une autre dimension, nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux à travers la salle. Je me demande s'il connaît tout sur les Patronus. Comme par exemple, le fait que les parents d'Harry étaient des âmes sœurs à cause de leur Patronus respectifs assortis... Je me demande s'il sait que le fait d'avoir le même que moi sans jamais l'avoir vu précédemment, signifie la même chose. Par exemple, s'il avait su avant ça que mon Patronus était une loutre, et qu'il s'était entraîné à produire un Patronus pendant des années, il aurait pu imiter le mien. Qu'importe, ce n'était pas le cas. Je réalisais rapidement que pendant que je pensais à Fred et moi seuls dans une autre dimension, j'étais en fait dans la salle, entourée de personnes. Entourée de personnes qui nous fixaient tous les deux, bouche bée. Je lançais un regard autour de moi et fis le seul truc qui me paraissait logique : je sortis de la pièce à la hâte, en courant plus vite que Rogue face à du shampooing.

J'avais la réputation de Miss Je Sais Tout, de rat de bibliothèque, pas celle d'une athlète célèbre. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle je m'arrêtais deux couloirs plus loin, point de côté, respirant difficilement. Je m'effondrais et me laissais glisser le long du mur.

Bordel.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de m'arriver ? Ah oui, j'avais réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus corporel avec brio sans la présence d'un Détraqueur. Je suis aussi destinée à être l'âme soeur du grand frère de mon ex. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé que le livre se trompe. Que tout ce truc d'âmes soeurs insensé était justement insensé. Je ne pouvais pas être l'âme soeur de Fred, je ne pouvais pas l'être. J'étais le rat de bibliothèque, née-moldu, une préfète que tout le monde pensait ennuyeuse. Il était le farceur, sang-pur, fauteur de troubles que tout le monde aimait. Ca n'avait pas d'importance que je puisse avoir un faible pour lui depuis que je l'avais rencontré au Terrier, quelques années plus tôt. Il n'y avait même aucun moyen pour qu'il imagine sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi. Il avait eu des petites amies comme Angelina Johnson, belles, sportives, avec des cheveux coiffables. Pourquoi m'accorderait-il un regard ?

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je sentis de slarmes couler sur mes joues. Je les essuyais à la hâte. Je ne pleurerai pas pour ce garçon. Je parie qu'il ne savait même pas à propos de ce truc d'âmes sœurs. Je veux dire, pourquoi devrait-il ? Seules les personnes comme moi le savent. Mais qu'importe ce que je me disais, mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler pour autant.

"Hermione?" m'appella une voix provenant du hall.

_Bordel !_

Pourquoi c'est toujours quand vous évitez quelqu'un, que cette personne vous retrouve à chaque fois ?

"'Mione, tu vas bien ? Tu t'es enfuis assez vite'' Fred apparut au-dessus de moi.

"Je vais bien, euhm, mal de tête c'est tout.'' Dis-je en gardant la tête baissée pour essayer de cacher mes larmes qui me trahissaient.

"Tu es sûre Mione ?" me demanda-t-il en se laissant glissé pour finir assis à côté de moi.

"Ouiip, sûre et certaine." Je faisais exprès de regarder dans la direction opposée jusqu'à ce que je sente des doigts froids sous mon menton.

"Hermione, s'il te plait, ne me mens pas.'' Me dit-il doucement, essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces.

"Je ne mens pas, je vais bien. J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil, c'est tout.''

Il roula des yeux. ''Tu as des larmes dans tes deux yeux.''

"L'autre compatit juste."

"Hmm. Je vois. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être embarrassée.''

"Pourquoi est-ce que je serais embarrassée ?'' demandais-je en prenant une longue inspiration, essayant de calmer mon cœur qui allait sortir de ma poitrine à cause de la façon qu'avait Fred de toucher mon visage.

"'Mione, je ne suis peut-être pas un rat de bibliothèque, mais je sais ce que deux Patronus identiques veulent dire."

"Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.'' Je me levais et m'enfuis. Peut-être que je devrais aller dans le dortoir des filles, là il ne pourrait pas me suivre. Mais il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira contre lui. La main qui essuyait mes larmes avait changé de position. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Fred s'était penché et avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'étais si choquée que je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à son baiser, avant qu'il ne se retire brusquement et se lève.

"Je suis désolé'' chuchota-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Je me mis sur mes pieds plus vite que je ne me pensais capable de le faire et couru après lui.

"Fred!" appelais-je et il s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers moi. J'aurais aimé avoir une caméra pour voir sa tête lorsque je l'attrapais par la cravate, approchais son visage du mien et l'embrassais aussi durement que je pouvais le faire. Sa réaction était beaucoup plus rapide que la mienne, et je sentis ses bras encercler ma taille, il me plaqua contre le mur et colla nos deux corps à l'aide de sa main libre.

Plusieurs minutes ou peut-être plusieurs jours plus tard, nous nous séparions, tous les deux à bout de souffle. Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant, mes décisions étaient toujours mûrement réfléchies. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais fait la chose la plus illogique à laquelle je pouvais penser. Et je dois dire que je suis contente de l'avoir faite.

"Hermione," soupira-t-il en posant son front contre le mien. ''Tu n'as pas idée depuis quand je rêve de faire ça''

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourquoi Fred Weasley penserait-il à m'embrasser ?

"Pourquoi ?'' demandais-je, la curiosité reprenant le dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' me demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Pourquoi tu voudrais m'embrasser ? Tu as un tas de filles comme Angelina à tes pieds. Je n'ai rien de spécial.''

"Tu sais Mione, tu es la plus grande sorcière de ton temps, mais la-dessus, tu n'es pas très intelligente."

Je le fixais.

"Je veux dire…. Allez ! Tu es intelligente, belle, et tu fais partie du trio d'or. Qui ne voudrait pas t'embrasser ?''

"Ronald."dis-je en me rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé plusieurs semaines auparavant.

"C'est un crétin et un idiot.''

"Je ne peux pas le nier.'' Dis-je, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Fred voulait de moi. Fred se détacha de moi et se frappa le front.

"Je ne suis pas doué pour ça.'' Soupira-t-il. ''Je suis doué pour les farces et les blagues, pas pour exprimer mes sentiments aux gens. J'ai un jumeau pour ça. Hermione… Tu es la fille la plus belle sur laquelle j'ai posé mes yeux, et je pensais déjà ça quand je t'ai rencontrée, il y a quelques années. J'arrêterais les farces pour avoir une chance de sortir avec toi. Est-ce que ça t'aide à comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi ?'' me demanda-t-il, ses yeux cherchant les miens. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le regarder pendant que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche. Arrêter de faire des farces ? Pour moi ? Je me pinçais, parce qu'il n'y aucune chance que ceci était en train de m'arriver. Mes pensées furent interrompues par George qui appelait son jumeau du hall.

"Eh, Fred !'' La tête de Fred apparu et son sourire familier se matérialisa facilement.

"Ouais George ?'' demanda-t-il à quelques centimètres de moi.

"Je me demandais juste où tu étais passé, tout va bien ?'' lui demanda George, sans bouger d'un pouce.

"Ouais, ça va, je te rejoins dans pas longtemps !'' Ils devaient communiquer par télépathie, parce que George tourna les talons et rejoignit la Salle sur Demande sans un mot de plus.

Les yeux de Fred recroisèrent les miens et un air sérieux réapparu sur son visage.

"Je suppose que ce que j'essaye de te demander, c'est est-ce que tu vas me laisser une chance Hermione ? Juste une chance, c'est tout ce que je demande.''

Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui souris. ''Bien sûr''

**ENFIN ! Avouez que vous l'attendiez tous ! :D **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Sinon, je vois toujours que ma traduction a été lue un bon nombre de fois, mais je n'ai aucune trace de votre passage, mettez vous à ma place, je ne sais pas si elle plait ou pas ! Laissez une petite review. !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voili voilou encore un chapitre de traduit ! :D **

**Tout d'abord, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une idée de ce qu'est ''the stinging hex'' ? Je l'ai traduit par le sortilège piquant, parce que je ne vois pas du tout quel sortilège, dont parlent les HP, cela pourrait être ! **

**Ginger38 : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Pour répondre à ta question, l'auteur de cette fiction en anglais a publié 10 chapitres pour le moment, elle n'est pas terminée ! Je n'ai pas plus d'informations ! **

**Liyly : Merci de me l'avoir signalé, je vais tenté de corriger les chapitres précédents ! **

**Pol : Un grand merci pour me l'avoir fait remarqué ! Je vais corrigé ça ! **

**Angèle : Ce chapitre va te plaire )**

**Enjoy :) **

"C'est vrai ?''

"Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?'' demandais-je en levant les yeux de mon livre.

"C'est vrai que tu as un rencard avec Fred ?''

"C'est pas tes affaires, mais oui, c'est vrai''. Dis-je en replongeant dans mon livre.

"Comment tu as pu ? Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?''

Quand j'entendis ces mots qui me mirent hors de moi, je me relevais et me tournais vers Ron.

"Comment j'ai pu ? Comment _j'ai_ pu ? C'est toi qui me dit ça Ronald. Alors que tu n'as même pas eu l'obligeance de rompre avec moi avant d'aller voir d'autres filles. Honnêtement, j'en ai absolument rien à foutre de ce que tu penses de ma vie privée Ronald ! Tu as perdu le droit de t'en mêler quand tu as commencé à bécoter d'autres filles, alors que nous étions toujours ensemble !'' Il tressaillit à l'entente de ces mots.

"Hermione, j'ai vraiment tout foiré. Si tu pouvais juste me donner une sec-''

"Quoi une seconde chance ? Il y a plus de chance que Voldemort réalise qu'Harry n'est pas vraiment important et qu'il abandonne la magie, plutôt que JE te donne une AUTRE CHANCE ! Tu savais très bien que quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, j'avais deux règles. Un, si le garçon me trompait, c'était définitivement fini. Deux, si le garçon rompait avec moi, c'était définitivement fini. Tu aurais dû repenser à ça avant de te taper Lavande.''

"Tu es une salope, tu le sais ?'' dit-il les yeux menaçants et les oreilles rouges.

"Je préfère être une salope plutôt qu'une enculé qui trompe sa copine''. Dis-je en tournant les talons vers le dortoir des filles. J'avais parcouru à peine un mètre lorsque je ressentis une douleur intense me parcourir le corps. Je reconnu les symptômes du sortilège piquant tandis que je tombais par terre, incapable de tenir sur mes jambes. Je me tortillais au sol, tentant d'échapper à la douleur.

"Hermione, tu vas bien ?'' me demanda une voix familière. Je sentais qu'on soulevait ma tête alors que j'essayais de respirer. Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry m'observaient attentivement.

Je gémissais, les effets du sortilège toujours en train de ravager mon corps.

"Elle va bien ? Je vais le tuer '' dit une autre voix, et les yeux chocolats de Ginny rejoignirent ceux d'Harry.

"Il lui a lancé un sortilège piquant, les effets n'ont pas encore complètement disparus''

"On doit la ramener à Pomfresh ?''

"Erg." Dis-je, la douleur ayant disparue.

"Hermione?" demanda Ginny.

"Ouais, je vais bien.'' Dis-je toujours un peu endolorie tandis que je tentais de m'asseoir.

"C'est Ron qui t'a jeté un sort ?'' demanda Harry en m'aidant à m'asseoir.

"Je suppose, il n'y avait que nous deux ici quand je lui ai tourné le dos.''

"C'est bien ce que je pensais, n'empêche, ça m'étonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' demanda Ginny en dégageant certaines mèches de mon visage.

"Il a apprit pour Fred et moi, et il n'en est pas très heureux. On s'est disputés, je lui ai tourné le dos pour retourner au dortoir et c'est là qu'il m'a jeté un sort.

"Il vaudrait mieux, pour son bien, que les jumeaux n'entendent pas parler de ça'' dit Harry.

"Entendre quoi ?'' demandèrent les voix qui s'approchaient de nous.

"Rien.'' Dis-je, m'asseyant aussi droite que possible en ignorant la douleur que j'éprouvais dans le dos.

"Je pari tout ce que vous voulez que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Ronnie'' dit George en enjambant Ron.

"Il a lance un sort à Hermione'' soupira Ginny en m'aidant à me relever.

"IL A QUOI ?'' s'écria Fred. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

"Il a appris qu'on avait un rencard et n'a pas apprécié apparemment. Est-ce qu'on peut juste oublier cette histoire ?''demandais-je. On dirait que Ron trouvait toujours un moyen de me pourrir la vie, alors que je voulais juste qu'il appartienne au passé désormais.

Fred était toujours en colère mais finit par acquiescer. '' Tu vas bien ?''

"Extrêmement bien'' marmonnais-je en me massant la nuque.

"Attendez-moi une minute.'' Dit George. Il gravit les escaliers et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un bocal blanc à la main.

"Applique ça là où le sortilège t'a frappé, la douleur partira dans quelques minutes.'' Dit(il en me tendant le bocal.

Je lui lançais un regard curieux mais acceptais et j'allais aux toilettes afin d'appliquer la crème. Je retournais dans la salle commune avec un grand sourire.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être mais c'est fantastique !''

"On l'a inventé. En fait, c'est toi qui nous en a donné l'idée, après que tu m'aies aidé avec ma main, on a décidé d'inventer quelque chose qui guérirait les effets des maléfices et des sorts. Bien sûr, ça ne marche pas pour tout, seulement sur les sorts mineurs.''

"C'est brillant''

"Pince-moi Fred, la grande Hermione Granger nous a complimenté deux fois en un mois'' dit George en me souriant. Fred le pinça, George glapit et retira son bras avec une grimace. ''Je plaisantais, imbécile'' Fred ignora l'insulte et continua à sourire.

"Eh bien, si vous avez finit, je vais ramener Hermione dans sa chambre, elle a besoin de repos.''

"Bonne idée'' dis-je en baillant. ''A demain !''

"De bonne humeur et tôt pour notre rencard'' ajouta Fred alors que Ginny et moi montions les escaliers. Je roulais de yeux mais continuais de sourire quand même.

"Tu es excitée'' affirma Ginny en me suivant dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années.

"Et alors ? Ca ne te plait pas ?'' lui demandais-je en fouillant ma valise à la recherche d'un pyjama.

"Bien sur que si ! En fait, je suis contente que Fred et toi ayez réalisé que vous vous appréciez.''

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?'' lui demandais-je, stoppant mes recherches.

"Juste du fait que Fred et toi vous faisiez les yeux doux depuis que tu as rompu avec Ron. Même avant d'ailleurs.''

"Ce n'est pas vrai.''

"Pense ce que tu veux, Hermione, mais je sais que tu as le béguin pour mon grand frère.''

"Le quoi ?'' demandais-je et Ginny roula des yeux.

"C'est pas grave, amuse-toi bien avec Fred !'' dit-elle en quittant la pièce. Je fixais un point sur le mur, plus confuse que jamais. Je cessais au bout d'un moment, puis me mis au lit en tentant de déchiffrer les paroles de Ginny. Je fermais les rideau, et mis la tête sur l'oreiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, je dormais profondément.

"Prête Granger?"

"Plus que jamais, Weasley'' répondis-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers Pré-au-Lard.

Il me sourit et attrapa ma main. Même à travers son gant, je sentais la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne. Je souris, essayant de me faire à l'idée que j'avais un rencard avec une moitié des jumeaux Weasley. Je sentais les regards se poser sur nous pendant que nous descendions la colline.

"Ca va Mione ?''demanda Fred d'une voix nerveuse.

Je lui souris, ''Parfaitement bien''

Nous arrivions enfin à Pré-au-Lard.

"Par quoi on commence ?''me demanda Fred en regardant les magasins autout de lui.

"Pourquoi pas les Trois Balais, boire une bieraubeurre, et ensuite on pourrait aller chez Honeyduke's ou Zonko !''

"C'est parti.'' Dit-il en nous ammenant aux Trois Balais. Le bar était déjà bondé d'élèves de Poudlard qui essayaient d'échapper au froid mordant, mais nous avions trouvé des places au fond. Fred commanda nos boissons et j'enlevais ma veste.

"Tu es belle, Mione'' me dit Fred en me lançant un regard sérieux auquel je commençais à m'habituer maintenant. Je ne pouvais le voir que grâce à son comportement lorsqu'il me parlait. Ses yeux croiseraient les miens et ses lèvres formeraient un petit sourire.

"Merci'' répondis-je, les joues rougissantes. ''Tu n'es pas mal non plus !''

C'était vrai. Il portait un jean foncé et un pull rouge moulant, ce qui allait bien avec ses cheveux roux, et faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. Nos boissons arrivèrent et je bus une gorgée du liquide chaud, qui semblait se répandre dans tout mon corps, éradiquant la sensation du froid d'auparavant.

Fred et moi parlions un peu en sirotant nos boissons, discutant des dernières rencontres de l'AD et des dernières farces du jumeau.

"J'ai oublié de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait au crapaud. Depuis ta farce, elle ne nous a plus cherché de noises.''

"Ne me remercie pas; quelque chose devait être fait pour qu'elle arête de monter sur ses grands chevaux.'' Nous finissions nos boissons et affrontions à nouveau le froid en longeant la rue. Il y eut une grande rafale de vent et je frissonnais.

"Tu as froid ?'' me demanda Fred

"Un peu'' répondit en enroulant les bras autour de mon buste afin de garder un peu de chaleur.

"Tiens.'' Me dit Fred en me tendant ce qui semblait être un bonbon emballé.

Je lui lançais un regard.

"Tu me fais confiance ?'' me demanda-t-il.

Je levais à nouveau la tête, mais allant contre ma conscience, je mis la sucrerie en bouche.

"Oh, wouah !'' m'exclamais-je alors que je suçais le bonbon.

"Tu aimes ? C'est une nouvelle invention. Aussi longtemps que tu le suceras, tu auras chaud. L'idée nous vient du goût des bieraubeurres.'' (NDT : Ah sacré Fred ! Merci pour les idées mal placées maintenant !)

"J'adore, ça a un bon goût''

"Je suis content que tu l'aimes, je dirai à George que c'est un succès !''

"C'est probablement ma préférée de vos inventions pour le moment. Je déteste avoir froid.'' Dis-je sans frémir. Tout à coup, je sentis les lèvres de Fred sur les miennes pendant que ses bras enroulaient ma taille. Je répondis à son baiser avec ferveur, des papillons s'envolant dans mon ventre. Je passais mes mains gantées dans ses cheveux, ne savant pas pourquoi il m'avait embrassée mais espérant que le baiser ne finisse pas de si tôt. Il arrêta le baiser plus tôt que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

"Pardon.'' Dit-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. '' C'est juste que j'adore t'entendre complimenter nos inventions.''

"Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir'' dis-je avec le fameux sourire made in Weasleyaccroché à mes lèvres. Il me l'avait arraché l'ancienne Hermione serait restée debout sans rien dire et en rougissant. Bien sûr, mes joues étaient toujours rouges tomate, mais j'en étais heureuse.

Il me sourit, me tenant toujours contre lui.

"Hey Fred?"

"Oui, Mione ?''

"J'adore vos inventions.'' Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et ses lèvres étaient à nouveau collées aux miennes, plus durement qu'avant. Je sentis sa langue passer sur ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvris hâtivement ma bouche pour lui rendre son baiser. Les baisers de Fred étaient différents de ceux de Ron ou même de Viktor. Comme si c'était _le bon_. Je soupirais dans le baiser et attrapais sa lèvre entre mes dents et la mordillait passais ma langue dessus tout de suite après et continuais de l'embrasser.

"Bordel de merde Mione'' dit-il en me repoussant, reprenant son souffle.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' demandais-je, confuse.

"Bien sûr que non, c'est même tout le contraire.'' Répondit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"Parfait.'' Dis-je, lui souriant en retour. Il me ramena encore plus près de lui et j'enfouis ma tête dans sa poitrine.

"Tu veux retourner au château ?'' me demanda-t-il doucement.

J'acquiesçais et il se détacha de moi, sans lâcher ma main.

"Bien, parce que je n'ai plus de bonbons, et qu'l fait de plus en plus froid.''

Nous nous dépêchions de retourner au château, à la salle commune. J'appréciais la chaleur du feu alors que nous nous installions sur un des nombreux canapés confortables, non-loin de cette douce chaleur.

"Avez-vous appréciez notre rencart Miss Granger ?'' me demanda Fred en m'attirant contre lui.

"Bien sûr, Mr Weasley. Et vous ?''

"Plus que je ne le pensais possible.'' Chuchota-t-il avec un regard sérieux. Je l'embrassais chastement sur les lèvres avant de poser ma tête sur son torse et fermer les yeux.

**Encore un chapitre de traduit, mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'aime traduire cette fiction ! Merci pour vos reviews. **

**See ya ! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**COUCOU :D**

**Bon alors, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui m'aident et me font très plaisir. :) Ensuite, ce chapitre este n parallèle avec le chapitre précédent, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est le point de vue de Fred.**

Toujours un grand merci à ma petite Boobs d'amour qui se reconnaîtra ainsi qu'à Ginger86 pour son aide précieuse bien que je n'ai pas reformulé le sortilège qu'à lancé Ron à Hermione en maléfice cuisant puisque ce dernier est censé déformer le visage ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Bref, merci pour ton aide et ton soutien ! :)

Merci aussi aux autres reviewers, vous m'avez fait très plaisir !

**Allez, c'est parti pour la suite ) **

**Enjoy ! :D**

''Allez Freddie !'' m'appelais George, à l'autre bout du passage secret.

"J'arrive, j'arrive.'' murmurais-je, courant pour rattraper mon jumeau.

"Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?''

"Hein ?" demandais-je, tandis que je ne pouvais me sortir de la tête la sensation que j'avais éprouvé lorsque Mione m'avait embrassé.

"Comment est-on censé être associés dans le crime si tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à un certain rat de bibliothèque ?''

"Quoi ?"

"Laisse tomber ! On va la finir cette farce ou pas ?'' me demanda George, un peu énervé.

"Oui ! Pardon, je vais être attentive maintenant." Dis-je en faisant mon possible pou rme sortir Hermione de la tête. Sans résultats bien sûr, plus j'essayais d'arrêter de penser à elle, plus elle me restait en tête.

"Bien. Alors c'est parti.'' Dit mon jumeau, se glissant derrière la tapisserie qui ouvrait le couloir direction la salle de DFCM.

"Ici ?" demanda George, arrivé à la moitié du couloir.

"Un peu plus près de la porte.'' Murmurais-je, prudent, de sorte à ce que le crapaud ne nous entende pas. Il approuva en silence et posa la boîte par terre. Il enleva l'autocollant situé au-dessus puis nous nous retirions dans notre passage secret, mettant le plus de distance possible entre le couloir et nous. Quelques instants plus tard nous étions de retour devant la salle commune.

"Mot de passé ?" nous demanda la Grosse Dame.

"Lumière des Fées'' nous répondîmes d'une seule voix tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

"Il vaudrait mieux, pour son bien, que les jumeaux n'entendent pas parler de ça'' entendis-je Harry, de l'autre côté de la salle. Ron était assomé, assis près du feu.

"Entendre quoi ?'' nous demandâmes en nous approchant de Harry, Ginny et Hermione. Hermione se releva du canapé, et de toute évidence, elle souffrait.

"Rien." Dit-elle, s'asseyant aussi droite que possible, mais je remarquais qu'elle grimaça.

"Je pari tout ce que vous voulez que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Ronnie'' dit George en enjambant Ron.

"Il a lancé un sort à Hermione'' soupira Ginny en l'aidant à se relever.

"IL A QUOI ?'' m'écriais-je, en ayant l'idée de pousser mon plus jeune frère de la tour d'astronomie.

"Il a appris qu'on avait un rencard et n'a pas apprécié apparemment. Est-ce qu'on peut juste oublier cette histoire ?'' supplia Hermione en me regardant dans les yeux. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

"Tu vas bien ?'' demandais-je, toujours en train d'imaginer Ron heurter le sol.

"Extrêmement bien.'' Marmonna-t-elle en se massant la nuque.

"Attendez-moi une minute.'' Dit George. Il gravit les escaliers et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un bocal blanc à la main, qui, je le savais, contenait de la crème soignante.

""Applique ça là où le sortilège t'a frappé, la douleur partira dans quelques minutes.'' Dit-il en tendant la crème à Hermione.

Hermione semblait suspicieuse, mais accepta le bocal et alla au toilettes pour l'appliquer. Je tenus ma langue lorsque me vint la pensée de lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Quelque me dit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être mais c'est fantastique !'' dit-elle lorsqu'elle revint avec un grand sourire. Un sourire si beau, que mon coeur loupa un battement.

""On l'a inventé. En fait, c'est toi qui nous en a donné l'idée, après que tu m'aies aidé avec ma main, on a décidé d'inventer quelque chose qui guérirait les effets des maléfices et des sorts. Bien sûr, ça ne marche pas pour tout, seulement sur les sorts mineurs.'' Dis-je, hypnotisé par ses yeux et son sourire.

"C'est brillant '' dit-elle en nous regardant. Je combattis l'idée d'aller l'embrasser après qu'elle me complimente, ou plutôt, nous complimente.

"Pince-moi Fred, la grande Hermione Granger nous a complimenté deux fois en un mois'' dit George en lui souriant. Je le pinçais joyeusement, d'abord parce qu'il me l'avait demandé mais aussi à cause de sa façon de regarder Hermione.

"Je plaisantais, imbécile'' l'entendis-je glapir, je l'ignorais et continuais de sourire à Hermione.

"Eh bien, si vous avez finit tous les deux, je vais ramener Hermione dans sa chambre, elle a besoin de repos.'' Dit Ginny en embrassant Harry pou lui dire bonne nuit. Je n'en avais rien à faire pour le moment. Hermione avait complimenté notre invention.

"Bonne idée ! A demain !'' dit Hermione en montant les escaliers.

" De bonne humeur et tôt pour notre rencard !" l'appelais-je. Je doutais fortement de ma capacité à dormir cette nuit, plus tôt je pourrais la voir, mieux ce sera.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?" demanda Harry en désignant Ron de la tête.

"Le jeter de la tour d'astronomie ?'' demandais-je, plein d'espoir. George souria mais secoua la tête.

"Maman serait furieuse.''

"Elle ne le remarquera peut-être même pas, on peut enfiler un pull marron à la goule, c'est un plan parfait !'' souriais-je en imaginant cette possibilité. George continua à sourire et même Harry avait un sourire satisfait. Harry le fit léviter jusqu'à leur dortoir, menaçant d'en faire un pancake. Je suivis George dans notre dortoir. Lee dormait à poings fermés, et notre autre coloc', Mitch, ronflait. J'enfilais un bas de pyjama et enlevais mon t-shirt, George en faisait de même.

"Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je t'assome pour te faire dormir ?'' demanda-t-il alors que ma tête rencontra mon oreiller.

"Non, je travaillerai sur quelques inventions.'' Répondis-je en sortant un cahier de ma table de chevêt.

"Serieusement, Freddie, il faut que tu dormes. Tu ne veux pas être un zombie pour ton rencard avec Hermione demain. Tiens.'' Dit-il en me donnant un petit flacon.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

"Une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, bois.''

Je ne voulais pas un sommeil sans rêves, j'aimais rêver d'Hermione.

"Bien.'' George me tendit un autre flacon; celui-ci était bleu et blanc. ''C'est juste pour la partie sommeil, tu peux rêver de ce que tu veux.'' Je fermais joyeusement le flacon et lui redonnais l'autre.

"Merci, Georgie."

"Pas de problème." Marmonna-t-il en fermant les rideau au tour de son lit.

Je fermais les miens et retombais sur mon lit tandis que la potion prenait effet.

"Oh, bordel, qu'est-ce que je vais metre ?'' dis-je, tourmenté, en fouillant dans mes vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre.

''Mets donc le rouge!'' dit George, exaspéré.

"Et si elle n'aime pas le rouge ? Ca ne jure pas avec mes cheveux ? Et pour mon pantalon ?'' demandais-je en fouillant toujours dans mon bordel.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, elle est à Gryffondor, mets ce putain de pull rouge ou je te jette un sort. Quant au pantalon, mets le jean qui est derrière toi.'' Dit-il en désignant un jean que j'avais jeté sur le lit de Lee.

"Ca fait tellement moldu !'' dis-je en me saisissant du jean tout en le détaillant.

"C'est une Née-Moldue ! Mets celui-là et le pull rouge, elle adorera !'' dit-il en faisant semblant de se taper la tête contre le mur.

"Bien !'' dis-je en m'habillant. Je me pressais d'aller rejoindre mon miroir, histoire de voir à quoi je ressemblais je devais admettre que George avait raison : ces habits m'allaient vraiment bien. Aussi bien que ça devait l'être de toute manière. Le pull rouge ne jurait pas avec mes cheveux et le pantalon mettait le rouge en valeur, plus Gryffondor.

"Tu es magnifique; maintenant bouge ton cul et descends, vous avez rendez-vous dans cinq minutes.'' Dit George en me mettant à ma porte. Je poussais un cri et me hatait en bas des escaliers, je ne pouvais pas être en retard à un rencard que j'attendais depuis des années.

On s'était mit d'accord pour se retrouver dans le hall comme elle aimait aller à la bibliothèque le samedi matin. Pourquoi elle voulait passer son samedi matin à la bibliothèque au lieu de faire la grasse mat' ou manger me dépassait, mais je la laissais faire. Je l'aperçus en descendant les escaliers. Elle portait une veste noire et des gants rouges et or. Elle portait également le même genre de pantalon que moi, à l'exception que le sien était plus clair que celui que je portais. Ses boucles étaient attachées et comme d'habitude, elle ne portait pas de maquillage. Mione n'en avait pas besoin, selon moi, elle était parfaite sans.

Nos yeux se rencontrèrent tandis que je l'approchais, et ils brillaient. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à la beauté de ses yeux dorés.

"Prête Granger?"

"Plus que jamais Weasley.'' Dit-elle alors que nous sortions du château.

Je souriais et entrelaçait nos mains. George m'avait jeter une veste et des gants pendant que je descendais les escaliers, en criant quelque chose à propos de ne pas mourir de froid. Je jetais un regard à Hermione pendant qu'elle souriait en regardant l'herbe. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'avait cette herbe de si beau, sans réponse.

"Ca va Mione ?" demandais-je, trahit par la nervosité de ma voix. Nervosité due au fait de me diriger vers Pré-au-Lard avec la fille de mes rêves.

Elle me regarda avec ce sourire parfait, ses yeux parfaits et son visage parfait. Elle devait lire dans mes pensées lorsqu'elle répondit ''Parfaitement bien''.

"Par quoi on commence ?''lui demandais-je lorsque l'on était arrivé.

"Pourquoi pas les Trois Balais, boire une bieraubeurre, et ensuite on pourrait aller chez Honeyduke's ou Zonko !''

"C'est parti.'' Dis-je en l'entraînant vers les Trois Balais. La salle était comble, et je ne manquais pas de remarquer le nombre de regards qui se posaient sur nous tandis que nous cherchions des places. Nous en avions enfin trouvées et j'allais commander nos bieraubeurres. Dès que nous étions installés, Hermione enleva sa veste qui révélait un pull bleu mer qui mettait son regard en valeur. Ma bouche devint sèche alors que je la fixais par-dessus la table. J'avalais une bonne douzaine de fois avant de la complimenter.

" Tu es belle, Mione." Lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.'' Me dit-elle, les joues rougissantes. Je sentis mon sourire s'élargir en voyant son teint rose, adorable.

Nous parlions en buvant nos bieraubeurres la plupart du temps de l'AD et de nos dernières inventions, à George et à moi.

''J'ai oublié de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait au crapaud. Depuis ta farce, elle ne nous a plus cherché de noises." Dis-je en me souvenant de sa brillante farce.

""Ne me remercie pas; quelque chose devait être fait pour qu'elle arrête de monter sur ses grands chevaux.'' Affirma-t-elle tandis que nous sortions du bar. Je suçais un bonbon que j'avais ramener avec moi mais remarquais qu'Hermione grelottait.

" Tu as froid ?" demandais-je, résistant à l'envie de la serrer contre moi et la réchauffer.

"Un peu." Répondit-elle en lâchant ma main et en enroulant les bras autour de sa poitrine, pour se réchauffer, je suppose.

"Tiens." Je sortais un bonbon de ma poche, oubliant complètement que je ne lui en avais pas encore donné un.

Elle me regarda suspicieusement.

"Tu me fais confiance ?'' lui demandais-je, scrutant sa réaction.

Elle me regarda à nouveau, et finit par mettre le bonbon en bouche.

"Oh, wouah." Dit-elle en sentant l'effet du bonbon.

"Tu aimes ? C'est une nouvelle invention. Aussi longtemps que tu le suceras, tu auras chaud. L'idée nous vient du goût des bieraubeurres." Expliquais-je alors que nous continuions de marcher.

''J'adore, ça a un bon goût'' souria-t-elle.

"Je suis content que tu l'aimes, je dirai à George que c'est un succès !''

"C'est probablement ma préférée de vos inventions pour le moment. Je déteste avoir froid." Dit-elle. Mais cette fois, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Je l'attirais dans un allée, hors de la foule et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux pendant qu'elle répondait à mon baiser. Je trouvais finalement la force de me dégager en essayant de me souvenir que ce n'était pas correct de l'embrasser comme ça, sans qu'elle s'y attende.

""Pardon. C'est juste que j'adore t'entendre complimenter nos inventions.'' Soufflais-je, toujours très proche de son visage et de ses lèvres, que j'avais à nouveau envie d'embrasser.

"Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir'' dit-elle en me souriant, copiant mon sourire malicieux. Je lui rendis son sourire, toujours conscient du fait que mes bras l'enlaçaient toujours.

"Hey Fred?"

"Ouais, 'Mione?" lui répondis-je, perdu dans ses magnifiques yeux dorés.

"J'adore vos inventions." Murmura-t-elle et je me sentis sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sous son propre accord, je sentis ma langue allée caresser sa lèvre inférieure. Elle soupira dans le baiser et je la sentis mordre légèrement ma lèvre puis passer sa langue dessus, en douceur. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça en embrassant une fille et pourtant, j'en avais embrassé des filles. Le baiser de Mione était différent, mais en bien.

"Bordel de merde Mione" glapis-je en la repoussant.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' demanda-elle, confuse.

"Bien sûr que non, c'est même tout le contraire.'' Répondis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

"Parfait."

Je la rapprochais encore plus de moi et elle posa sa tête contre mon torse.

"Tu veux retourner au château ?" lui demandais-je en la sentant à nouveau frissonner. Je la sentis acquiescer et me détacha d'elle à regret mais gardais sa main dans la mienne. ''Bien, parce que je n'ai plus de bonbons, et qu'il fait de plus en plus froid.''

Je la ramenais au château au pas de course, réalisant le froid qu'il faisait sans nos nouveaux bonbons. Nous nous laissions enfin tomber dans un des vieux canapés, en face du feu.

"Avez-vous appréciez notre rencard Miss Granger ?'' lui demandais-je en l'attirant contre moi.

"Bien sûr, Mr Weasley. Et vous ?'' me demanda Hermione. Une flamme brilla dans ses yeux, les rendant électrisants.

"Plus que je ne le pensais possible.'' Chuchotais-je, toujours perdu dans ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa chastement avant de reposer sa tête contre mon torse et de fermer les yeux. J'enroulais tendrement mes bras autour d'elle et posait ma tête sur la sienne. George me fit un clin d'œil lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, sa tête toujours rougie par le froid. Il hocha la tête avant de continuer vers notre dortoir.

Personne ne nous embêta pendant que l'on était couchés sur le canapé. Hermione dormait tout contre mon torse, ses yeux bougeant sous ses paupières. Ron entra dans la salle, main dans la main avec la Brown. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il nous découvrit sur le canapé. Je crois qu'il a faillit venir vers nous et dire quelque chose avant qu'Harry ne racle sa gorge et le pousse à travers la salle. Ginny ne put rien faire à part sourire en nous voyant, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur les genoux d'Harry.

Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie qu'en ce moment, couché avec Hermione sur le canapé. Si c'était ça ce que je ressentais en étant avec elle, je ne la laisserai jamais partir, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la rendre la plus heureuse possible. J'espérais juste qu'elle ressentait pour moi, la moitié de ce que je ressentais pour elle. Seul l'avenir nous le dira, pensais-je en fermant les yeux et me rapprochant encore plus d'Hermione.

**Votre avis ? :D**

**Petite note à vous : J'ai commencé ma propre fiction, intitulée Ne me tourne pas le dos, si ça vous intéresse ! C'est une Fred/OC. **

**Le prochain chapitre suivra rapidement, du moins, je l'espère, car mon emploi du temps est un peu chargé ces temps-ci, vacances oblige !**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**MeggiPadfoot**

**(PS : si jamais vous voulez m'ajouter sur Pottemore, mon pseudo est AsphodèleDream7120)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Me voilà de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour (pardon. Comprenez-moi, je viens de regarder Pokémon. Hé oui ! Je suis une grande enfant !)**

**Bien, alors tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos follows et tout le reste ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! :D**

Disclaimer : Le POV Hermione est à nouveau présent dans le chapitre !

**Enjoy :)**

Je me réveillais brusquement, ayant l'impression que quelqu'un avait claqué une porte ou laissé tomber un livre à côté de moi. Mes yeux firent le tour de la salle commune et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'est à cet endroit que je me réveillais et pas dans mon dortoir. Je ne trouvais rien qui aurait pu me réveiller si brutalement et m'asseyais. Je remarquais alors les bras qui m'encerclaient des bras forts et musclés que seules deux personnes possédaient à Poudlard. Seule une des deux pouvait me tenir de la sorte. Je tournais la tête afin d'observer Fred, qui dormait toujours, ronflant doucement. Ses ronflements n'étaient pas aussi bruyants que ceux de Ron c'était plus léger, plutôt comme s'il respirait fort. Je souriais et me blottissais à nouveau contre lui.

Je parcourais la salle commune du regard, la pièce était sombre maintenant le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée s'était à présent transformé en cendres. Nous étions les derniers et à en juger par la lune dans le ciel, il devait être très tard. J'étais contente d'avoir les bras de Fred autour de moi, sans feu, il faisait plutpit froid. Même s'il faisait noir, la salle commune était toujours chaleureuse. Bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais à personne, sauf peut-être à Fred ou Harry, j'avais un peu peur du noir. Ou plutôt j'avais peur des choses qui luisaient dans le noir. La salle commune était un des seuls endroits qui ne me faisait pas peur, quelque soit la pénombre qui y régnait. Je me sentais toujours en sécurité ici, surtout avec les bras de Fred autour de moi.

"'Mione?" entendis-je Fred murmurer.

"Oui?''

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais éveillée ?''

"Je viens juste de me réveiller, rendors-toi.''

"Seulement si tu en fais de même.''

Je souriais et me retournais pour l'observer, toujours dans ses bras. Il me souria en retour, ses dents brillants même dans le noir.

"A quoi tu penses ?'' me demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux cherchant les miens.

"Au noir."

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Je viens de me render compte que je n'ai pas vraiment peur du noir, mais plutôt de ce qu'il cache.''

"Je pense que le noir a une réputation qu'il ne mérite pas.'' Dit-il, penseur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

"Eh bien, les gens dissent toujours ''J'ai peur du noir'', alors qu'ils sont comme toi. Ils ont peur de ce que le noir contient. Il ont peur à cause du mystère qu'il cache. Ils perdent le contrôle dans l'obscurité, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dedans parce qu'ils ne puevent pas voir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas voir quelque chose que tu dois en avoir peur. Tu n'entends jamais les gens dire qu'ils ont peur de la lueur du soleil, parce qu'ils contrôlent alors tout. La lumière montre tout, alors il n'y a pas de mystère, rien à craindre. Je pense que les gens devraient donner une chance au noir, réaliser que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne contrôlent pas tout qu'ils doivent en avoir peur.''

Je n'avais jamais entendu Fred parler si sérieusement. Il baissa les yeux vers moi et son air sérieux disparu, remplacé par son habituel sourire.

"Tu as l'air surprise Granger, tu pensais que je n'étais pas capable d'autres choses que de faire des farces et jouer au Quidditch ?''

"Non, je n'y avais jamais pensé de cette façon.''

Il acquiesça. ''La plupart des gens non plus.''

Je reposais ma tête contre son torse et je sentis une de ses mains me caresser doucement le dos, inconsciente des frissons qui parcouraient mon corps.

"Dors, Mione.'' Murmura Fred. J'obéis joyeusement et replongeais dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque je me réveillais à nouveau, il faisait clair et quelqu'un me secouait.

"Hermione, pour l'amour de Merlin, réveille-toi !''

"Arrête.'' Marmonnais-je, essayant d'enlever la main qui me secouait, trop faiblement.

"Hermione tu dois te réveiller pendant que tout le monde dort encore, où tu en entendras parler encore longtemps.''

Je grognais à nouveau et essayais de remettre ma tête sur le torse de Fred.

"Je ne voulais pas en arriver là'' dit Ginny, juste avant de nous pousser sur le sol.

"Skipass ?'' demanda Fred.

"Ton adorable soeur a décidé de nous réveiller'' dis-je en me relevant et m'asseyant.

"J'essaye de vous aider. Vous voulez vraiment que tout le monde parle de vous ? Ou pire, que Ron vous trouve dans cette position ?''

"Je déteste quand tu as raison.'' Marmonnais-je en me levant.

"J'ai presque toujours raison."

"Allez Fred, debout." Dis-je en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules.

"Je suis bien là.'' Marmonna-t-il en essayant de cacher son visage dans le vieux tapis.

"Je vais chercher George.'' Menaça Ginny et Fred se releva d'un bond.

"Je suis réveillé !'' Il se frotta les yeux et nous regarda. ''Quelle heure il est ?''

"A peu près sept heures.''

"Ugh, je ne me suis jamais levé tellement tôt un dimanche matin depuis la première année.''

"Idem." Dis-je en lançant un regard à Ginny.

"Bordel, c'est la dernière fois que j'essaye de vous aider.'' Dit-elle en renvoyant un regard.

"Bien, puisque nous sommes debout, envie d'un petit déjeuner ?'' demanda Fred et se levant et s'étirant.

"Pourquoi pas ?'' demandais-je et Ginny approuva.

Fred nous conduisit hors de la salle commune, il glissa sa main dans la mienne et je souris. Je pourrais définitivement m'y habituer. J'attrapais Ginny en train de sourire en regardant nos doigts entrelacés, mais elle ne dit rien.

Un fois dans la Grande Salle, je sentis des regards se poser sur Fred et moi. Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde debout si tôt mais quand même quelques uns. Assez pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, Fred n'avait même pas remarqué que des gens nous regardaient, où s'il le remarqua, il n'en parla pas. Tandis que nous nous installions, je pourrais jurer avoir même sentit le regarde de Dumbledore sur nous, mais lorsque je levais la tête vers la tables de professeurs, il était captivé par ce qui ressemblait à un magazine moldu sur les modèles à tricots.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu aujourd'hui ?'' demanda Ginny.

"J'ai entraînement de Quidditch à onze heures. Envie de venir ?'' demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je n'avais jamais été intéressée par le Quidditch, mais je pensais faire plaisir à Fred. Ginny proposa de m'accompagner, pour regarder Harry, et comme ça, je ne serai pas seule.

"Excellent!" s'extasia Fred.

"Je n'y aurais jamais cru.'' Lança une voix derrière moi et je me retournais pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir à faire à Malfoy maintenant. Je l'ignorais et continuais mon chemin vers le hall. Je devais retourner à la salle commune rejoindre Fred, et nous irions ensemble au terrain.

"Ne m'ignore pas, sale Sang-de-Bourbe?'' cracha-t-il. Je me retournais à ces mots.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale fouine ?'' Ses joues pales rosirent mais il continua sur sa lancée.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un autre homme serait assez fou pour te toucher, même un traître à son sang.''

"Pousse-toi. Tu n'as pas des premières années à terroriser ?'' demandais-je en essayant de passer entre lui et ses amis sans cervelle.

"Là tout de suite, j'ai plutôt envie de te rappeler où est la place des Sang-de-Bourbe.'' Dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur mes pieds. Avant que je puisse faire quelque chose, ils étaient collés et je tombais par terre. "A mes pieds."

"Tu veux savoir où est ta place la fouine ?'' entendis-je et je levais la tête. ''Avec mon pied en train de te botter le cul.'' D'un coup de baguette Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle furent projetés en arrière et accrochés par les pieds au plafond. Leurs robes de sorciers se retournèrent, couvrant leurs visages. Malfoy commença à menacer Fred et à chercher sa baguette en bougeant dans tous les sens. Mais avec un autre coup de baguette, Malfoy se tut et sa baguette fut dans les mains de Fred.

"Restez loin d'elle, compris ?'' lança-t-il en laissant tomber la baguette et il l'envoya valser dans un coin.

"Tu vas bien Mione?" me demanda-t-il en me relevant et en décollant mes jambes avec un encore un autre coup de baguette.

"Ouais, ça va.'' Dis-je en époussetant mes vêtements.

"Bien, sortons d'ici avant que le crapaud ou Rusard ne se ramène.'' Il me poussa derrière une tapisserie et avant que je ne le remarque, nous étions devant la salle commune.

"Tu vas devoir m'appprendre certains de ces passages secrets. Je pensais que Harry les connaissait tous."

"Harry n'en connait que le quart.'' Dit-il en donnant le mot de passe et entrant dans la salle commune.

"Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tellement de temps ?'' me demanda Ginny alors que nous entrions.

"Un accident avec Malfoy.'' Répondit Fred à ma place, en croisant le regard de son jumeau. Quelque chose me disait que le fait d'être accroché au plafond ne serait pas la seule chose que Malfoy subirait, et qu'il entendrait parler des jumeaux.

"Angelina va nous tuer si nous ne nous dépêchons pas de descendre au terrain.'' Dit Harry, son balai sur l'épaule. Il nous conduisit hors de la salle commune.

"Tu as tellement raison Harry.'' Dit George alors que nous nous empressions de rejoindre le terrain.

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin, Ginny et moi nous séparions des autres et nous grimpions les marches des gradins.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy ?''

"Oh, comme d'habitude. Il m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et il a continue en me disant que je ne savait pas où était ma vraie place.''

"C'est bien que Fred se soit montré.'' J'approuvais à moitié, entendant l'équipe se diriger vers le terrain; Fred et George tenant leur battes de Batteurs. L'heure et demie qui suivit, je regardais Fred et George s'entraîner en lançant des Cognards sur des cibles, et essayer différentes manœuvres qu'Angelina leur avait demandé.

"Ils sont vachement bons.'' Dis-je en fixant Fred.

"Imbattables.'' Répondit Ginny en citant l'un des adjectifs préférés des jumeaux pour les qualifier. '' Tu l'aimes vraiment bien hein ?''

"Quoi ?'' demandais-je en détachant mes yeux de Fred et me tournant vers Ginny.

"Fred, tu l'aimes vraiment bien.''

"Bien sûr que je l'aime bien.''

"Non, je veux dire tu l'aimes _beaucoup_.''

Je rougis à ces mots mais acquiesçais ''Oui, beaucoup.''

Mes pensées furent interrompues par le cri de Ginny.

"Harry!" Cria-t-elle et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Fred et George se ruèrent vers Harry, qui tombait de son balai, inconscient.

**Un commentaire ? :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! Le nombre de vues, de followers, de favourites et de reviews me fait plaisir ! **

**Enjoy :)**

"Aresto Momento!" M'écriais-je en pointant ma baguette sur Harry, qui plongeait dans les airs. Immédiatement, il ralentit et Fred et George furent capable de le rattraper sans danger. Ginny et moi descendions les escaliers quatre à quatre en essayant d'accéder au terrain le plus rapidement possible. Une fois en bas que nous étions en bas, Fred et George avaient posé Harry sur l'herbe. Le reste de l'équipe était attroupé autour de lui, mais s'écarta, tel la Mer Rouge, lorsque Ginny et moi nous approchions.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' s'écria Ginny en posant la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux.

"Il faisait le tour du terrain pour trouver le Vif d'Or comme d'habitude et il est tombé.'' Dit Fred, effrayé.

"Que quelqu'un aille chercher Dumbledore, et qu'Ombrage n'entende pas parler de ça.'' Dis-je et Katie Bell monta sur son balai, direction le château.

Même inconscient, on aurait dit que Harry était trouble; son visage était déformé par une grimace qui me laissait penser qu'il était dans la tête de Voldemort. Ginny lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille mais ces derniers ne le ramenaient pas à lui.

"Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ?'' demanda Ron, et j'avais presque oublié qu'il était là.

"Tu connais Harry, Ron; il ne peut pas passer un mois sans se retrouver inconscient au moins une fois.'' Dit Fred en essayant de lui remonter le moral.

"On dirait que tu as raison, non ?'' dit une voix douce derrière nous, et nous nous retournions. Katie avait trouvé Dumbledore incroyablement vite. Il avança vers Harry, agita sa baguette et Harry se retrouva allongé sur un brancard.

"Pourquoi ne me suivriez vous pas au château et déjeunez ?'' demanda Dumbledore. Le ton de sa voix faisait plutôt penser à un ordre. Nous le suivions tous silencieusement vers le château, Harry flottant toujours dans les airs.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, je me dois d'insister, vous devez aller manger avec vos camarades, mais je vous assure qu'après que je sois revenu dans la Grande Salle, vous pourrez aller le voir à l'infirmerie.'' Dit-il à Ginny quand elle essaya de le suivre à l'infirmerie. Elle accepta sombrement et nous rejoignit dans la Grande Salle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qui ne va pas ?'' demanda George en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

"Qui peut savoir, surtout quand ça touche Harry.'' Dit Angelina en tranchant une roulade de viande.

"Je suis sûr qu'il va aller mieux. Il n'a pas passé plus d'une nuit à l'infirmerie depuis le Tournois.'' Dit Fred avec un sourire.

Nous continuions à manger en silence, et, après ce qui nous paraissait plusieurs jours, Dumbledore revint dans la Grande Salle. Ses yeux fouillèrent la salle à notre recherche, et il acquiesça. En un seul mouvement, nous étions debout et nous courions presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

"Harry!" s'écria Ginny dès que nous fumes dans l'infirmerie.

Harry était assis sur un lit, grimaçant à une potion que Mrs Pomfresh le forçait à boire. Il sourit à Ginny, une fois qu'il avait fini de grimacer.

"Tu vas bien mec ?'' demanda Ron tandis que nous nous rassemblions autour de son lit.

"Mieux que jamais. Pomfresh a dit que je pourrais quitter l'infirmerie une fois que la potion aura fait son effet.''

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' demanda Angelina.

"J'étais juste un peu déshydraté, rien d'inquiétant.'' Dit-il en étudiant ses draps. Je croisais les yeux de Ron, réflexe. On savait tous les deux que ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait fait s'évanouir, mais comme nous faisions toujours, nous nous taisions. Je n'avais pas remarqué que les yeux de Fred avaient suivit toute la scène.

"Potter, je vous laisse sortir à une condition; revenez me voir demain matin avant les cours.'' Dit Mrs Pomfresh en poussant George et Angelina.

"Je vous le promet.'' Répondit-il en sortant ses jambes de sous les couvertures.

"Je vais bien.'' Soupira-t-il lorsque Ginny posa son front contre le sien. En attendant, ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ron et les miens puis acquiesça. Extérieurement, je souriais. Intérieurement, je paniquais. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Voldemort préparait-il quelque chose ? Et alors que je pensais que le crapaud était mon seul problème et que ma vie redevenait calme, cette bombe avait été lâchée.

Alors que nous quittions l'infirmerie, je sentis la main de Fred agripper la mienne. Je lui souris mais il fixait Ron, quelques mètres plus loin. Je roulais des yeux, mais ne lâchais pas sa main.

"Ca te dit, une balade ?'' me demanda Fred d'un ton doux et j'approuvais. Nous nous éloignions du groupe et nous nous dirigions vers l'extérieur. Fred me conduisit jusqu'au lac. Il faisait un peu froid, mais ce n'était pas grave.

"Tout va bien ?'' demandais-je en levant les yeux vers Fred qui était pensif, donc inhabituel.

"Ouais.'' Répondit-il sans me regarder. Je soupirais et m'arrêtais de marcher.

"Ecoute Fred, si vraiment tu deviens jaloux parce que j'ai regardé Ronald, ça ne va pas marcher. Nous avons été des meilleurs amis pendant des années, et même s'il m'a blessée, nous sommes toujours encore les meilleurs amis de Harry.''

Fred me regarda plusieurs fois de haut en bas avant de soupirer. ''Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?''

"Un peu, ouais.'' Souriais-je.

"Est-ce que tu veux devenir ma petite amie, Mione ?'' me demanda-t-il soudainement en me rapprochant de lui et en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Bien sûr.'' Lui répondis-je en enfonçant ma tête dans son torse, respirant son odeur. Il sentait l'eau de cologne, les bonbons, et autre chose que je ne pouvais pas identifié mais que j'avais déjà senti auparavant.

"Tu sais que tu en entendras parler ?'' dis-je, ma tête toujours contre son torse.

"Hmm?"

"Dès que tout le monde l'apprendra, ils en parleront pendant des jours et des jours.''

"Et alors ?"

"Je suis habituée à ce que les gens parlent de moi, c'est ça d'être la meilleure amie de Harry. Ca ne dérange pas ?''

"Hermione, je suis un des jumeaux Weasley, nous sommes le sujet préféré des gens après vous trois. En plus, je m'en bat les cou*****, je suis avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte.''

Je relevais la tête et attrapais le visage de Fred entre mes mains pour le rapprocher du mien. Fred leva une de ses mains qui vint se loger dans mes cheveux, l'autre se dirigea vers mes reins et rapprocha mon corps du sien. Embrasser Fred était une chose à laquelle je ne m'habituerai probablement jamais. Il était doux et brutal à la fois, et chaque fois que nous nous embrassions, il y avait des feux d'artifices dans mes yeux. J'avais lu toute une bibliothèque pleine de livres moldus et sorciers sur ça, et je savais que le fait de ressentir ça était probablement le pire cliché qui existe. Cependant, je m'en foutais. Nous séparions finalement, après le temps de plusieurs vies.

"On devrait, euh, peut-être rentrer à l'intérieur avant que les autres s'inquiètent.'' Haleta Fred et j'acquiesçais silencieusement en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je savais que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Harry et Ron ce soir sur ce qui s'était passé, mais ce ne serait pas avant que je sois au lit et que la salle commune soit vide.

"Je tiens juste à te prévenir, je passerai peut-être plus de temps avec Harry et Ron à partir d'aujourd'hui.''

"Quoi ?"

"Je vais devoir passer plus de temps avec eux.''

"Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-il. Il ne semblait pas fâché, juste curieux.

"Ile le faut, c'est tout.'' Dis-je. Je voulais lui dire pourquoi, je voulais tout lui dire, mais c'était le secret de Harry, pour ne pas dire le mien.

Il acquiesça. ''Ca a quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?''

Je restais silencieuse et continuais à marcher.

"C'est bon, Mione, je comprends, c'est le truc de Harry, c'est ça ?'' J'approuvais, soulagée qu'il le découvre sans que je lui dise quoi que ce soit.

"Bien, si vous avez besoin de notre expérience à George et à moi, on sera content de vous aider.'' Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

"Merci, tu es génial.''

"On me l'a déjà dit. '' Dit-il, son sourire made in Weasley de retour.

Nous étions devant la salle commune maintenant. Juste avant de donne rle mot de passe, il m'embrassa doucement. Cela finit aussi vite que ça avait commencé et je fixais Fred alors qu'il me traînais dans la salle commune.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, et George était tous assis sur des fauteuils autour du feu, jouant à la bataille explosive. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers eux, les cartes explosèrent et ils éclatèrent tous de rire lorsque Ron se frotta les cils légèrement brûlés.

"Vous vous amusez bien ?'' demanda Fred alors que nous nous asseyions sur le seul fauteuil de libre. Je m'installais confortablement sur ses genoux, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

"Ouais.'' Marmonna Ron en grattant ce qui restait de ses cils.

"Il est juste en colère parce qu'il pert chaque manche si près du but.'' Se moqua Ginny en souriant à son frère.

"Nuh uh." Grogna-t-il.

"Vous voulez jouer ?'' demanda Harry alors qu'il mélangeait les cartes. Nous nous mettions alors à jouer jusqu'à ce que l'on soit les derniers dans la salle commune.

"Vous voulez être seuls hein ?'' murmura Fred à mon oreille et j'acquiesçais.

"Je suis crevé !'' dit Fred en se levant et s'étirant. ''Hop George, on y va.'' George ne posa aucune question et se leva.

"Bonne nuit Mione.'' Murmura Fred avant de m'embrasser doucement. Après cela, lui et George montèrent les marches qui les séparaient du dortoirs des 7eme années.

"Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de partir, hein ?'' demanda Ginny en s'enlevant des genoux de Harry.

"Je t'aime !'' dit Harry en l'embrassant doucement pour lui dire bonne nuit. Je l'entendis lui répondre la même chose et quitter la salle pour se rendre à son dortoir.

Nous attendions silencieusement jusqu'à ce que nous entendions la porte se fermer derrière elle.

"Bon, Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?''

"Il prépare quelque chose.'' Dit-il en levant les yeux vers Ron et moi. ''Tout était normal pendant l'entraînement aujourd'hui, et d'un coup, ma cicatrice m'a fait mal. J'ai essayé d'ignorer la douleur, mais j'ai eu une vision, et je suppose que j'ai été entraîné dedans. JE n'avais pas vraiment le choix.''

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Dumbledore ?''

"J'ai essayé de lui faire croire que j'étais déshydraté mais il savait que je mentais. Je dois apprendre l'Occlumencie avec Rogue à partir de maintenant.''

"C'est quoi l'Occlumencie ?'' demanda Ron.

"Le fait de fermer ton esprit comme ça, personne ne peut y pénétrer, ou le lire.'' Dis-je immédiatement.

"Donc tu vas devoir prendre des cours avec Rogue toutes les semaines pour empêcher Voldemort de s'immiscer dans ton esprit ?'' demanda Ron et Harry acquiesça douloureusement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu quand Voldemort était dans ta tête ?'' demandais-je. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait cette année. Cela se produisait à chaque fois que Voldemort était en colère ou concentrer sur quelque chose. Harry était aspiré dans la tête de Voldemort et voyait à travers ses yeux.

"Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, il était dans une maison ou plutôt une villa ou un manoir. Il était entouré par un tas de gens, il s'adressait à eux avec les mêmes noms que l'année dernière.'' Harry faisait référence à la nuit où Voldemort revint. '' Les parents de Malfoy étaient là. Voldemort leur parlait de quelque chose qu'il préparait. Une façon de lui montrer qu'ils étaient lâchement entrain de le chercher toutes ces années. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais c'était énorme. Je pense à renoncer aux leçons d'Occlumencie rien que pour savoir ce qu'il prépare.''

"Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Si tu peux entrer dans son esprit, il doit probablement pouvoir entrer dans le tien. Tu veux vraiment qu'il sâche que tu fréquentes Ginny et ce que tu fais avec elle ou quelque chose comme ça ?''

"Sérieusement ?'' grimaça Ron, dégoûté.

"Grandis un peu Ronald !'' m'exclamais-je en me retournant vers Harry.

"Je suppose que tu as raison Hermione.'' Approuva Harry en se massant les tempes.

"Mais, et si tout ce qu'il préparait m'affectait de toute façon ? Comme s'il projetait de tenter quelque chose contre l'Ordre ou un truc comme ça !''

"Alors nous devons faire confiance à l'Ordre pour trouver ce que c'est, Harry tu as 15 ans. Ce n'est pas uniquement ta responsabilité de battre Voldemort.''

Harry se laissa tomber contre le canapé, marmonnant. ''On dirait que si.''

"Nous sommes là pour toi Harry. Tout comme Ginny, Fred, George, Neville et Luna. Tu n'es pas tout seul, on est tous ensemble.''

"Merci Mione.'' Dit Harry en se levant et en me serrant dans ses bras.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! La fiction originale n'est pas encore terminée, il n'y a que 11 chapitres de publiés ! Ne vous étonnez donc pas si je ne poste pas pendant un moment ! Toujours encore un grand merci pour les reviews, les favorites et les followers ! Ca fait plaisir ! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

"Allez ! Viens Hermione !'' s'exclama Fred en me tirant par la main, impatiemment, ce qui me faisait penser à un enfant de cinq ans.

"J'arrive !'' lui répondis-je en le rattrapant alors que nous nous rendions à la réunion de l'AD. Nous avions pris un raccourci en passant par un passage secret, et avions perdu du temps. Nous parvenions enfin à la Salle sur Demande quelques minutes plus tard, en riant.

"C'est gentil de vous montrer tous les deux.'' Dit Harry. Il essayait de paraître contrarié mais je remarquais le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher. ''Comme je le disais, aujourd'hui nous allons nous entraîner sur les duels. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais fait ça, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je vais vous séparer et vous mettre avec la personne avec qui je pense que vous iriez le mieux, question duel. " Il y eut quelques grognements, mais Harry fit semblant de ne pas les entendre en continuant de parler.

Harry grimpa sur une chaise pour que nous l'entendions mieux.

''Bien, d'abord, je veux Fred et George ici.'' Les deux intéressés se sourirent et se dirigèrent dans un coin. Je n'étais pas surprise qu'ils se soient retrouvés ensemble, ils étaient pareils dans presque n'importe quoi sauf dans leurs empreintes ADN. ''Ensuite, Hermione et Ginny ici.'' Là, j'étais surprise de me retrouver face à Ginny nous avions des tactiques de duels complètement différentes, mais Harry savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il s'agissait de la DCFM. ''Dean et Alicia, Ron et Luna, Neville et Parvati, Marietta et Cho, Justin et Hannah.'' J'arrêtais d'écouter lorsque Harry continua d'assembler les duels.

''Qu'est-ce que Fred et toi avez fait avant ?'' chuchota Ginny en me souriant d'un air entendu.

"On s'est perdu.'' Répondis-je simplement en faisant semblant d'écouter Harry.

''Uh huh, vous vous êtes perdu ? Excuse-moi mais c'est dûr à croire, sachant que Fred connaît cette école commesa poche.''

La seule réponse que je lui donnais fut un haussement d'épaules. Heureusement que Harry avait décidé qu'il était temps de commencer et je fus sauvée.

''Je veux seulement un duel à la fois, on ne veut pas de sorts perdus qui touchent quelqu'un d'autre. Des volontaires ?'' Les jumeaux se levèrent et se dirigèrent au centre de la salle.

Fred et George s'inclinèrent puis se dirigèrent aux extrémités de la salle.

''A trois. Un. Deux. Trois !'' compta Harry et les sorts fusèrent immédiatement. J'oubliais toujours que ces deux étaient en septième année, et qu'ils étaient doués. Je n'avais jamais vu un duel comme celui auquel j'étais en train d'assister. Les jumeaux étaient donc des dernières années, et on attendait des dernières années qu'ils soient capable de réussir un sortilège informulé. Ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile pour votre adversaire, qui ignorait le sortilège que vous lanciez, ça n'avait pas dérouter ces deux puisque aucun des deux n'avait encore réussi à atteindre son adversaire. Enfin, une lumière jaune apparu et George fut expulsé en arrière et atterrit sur une pile de coussin que Harry avait placé là.

Fred se précipita vers George qui était inconscient, un sourire scotché au visage. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son jumeau et plaça le bout de sa baguette sur le torse de son frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, George se releva en position assise.

''Bien joué Freddie, c'était un bon duel.'' Fred l'aida à se relever et se tourna vers le groupe. La majorité d'entre nous les fixait, bouche bée.

''Expliquez-moi pourquoi c'est moi qui enseigne et pas vous ?'' demanda Harry.

Leurs lèvres se fendirent du même sourire.

''Harry, tu es un meilleur professeur que nous deux réunis, on connait peut-être quelques trucs en ce qui concerne les duels et les sortilèges informulés, mais tu pourrais toujours nous foutre une raclée.'' Affirma George tandis que lui et Fred rejoignaient le groupe.

''Hermione et moi sommes les prochaines !'' s'écria Ginny en me poussant devant. Nous nous inclinions, puis nous nous placions. Ginny était une bonne combattante, et ses sortilèges étaient puissants, mais elle lançait toujours le sortilège le plus probable pour la victoire. Si je devais avoir une chance, ce serait sur un combat moins logique. Quelque chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée. Je me retournais vers Ginny et attendait le compte à rebours de Harry.

"Un. Deux. Trois !'' recompta-t-il et nous nous combattions tout de suite. Ginny était une adversaire féroce, mais elle ne connaissait pas les mêmes sorts que moi. J'esquivais facilement son sortilège de Chauve-Furie et contrait avec un stupéfix. Elle le bloqua avec un sortilège du bouclier, mais j'étais sur la défensive et de la chaleur émanait dans la pièce à mesure que nous combattions. Ginny lança un sort d'un violet éclatant que je n'avais jamais vu avant et qui m'envoya voler. Le sort m'avait touché au bras et je sentis une douleur lancinante à cet endroit. Nous n'étions pas supposés lancer des sorts d'un niveau plus élevé, mais il semblait que Ginny était frustrée. Malheureusement pour moi, elle avait touché le bras avec lequel j'utilisais ma baguette. J'étais en mauvaise position mais j'armais ma main gauche de ma baguette et continuais de me battre. Me fichant des règles, je lui lançais un sort que j'avais vu l'année dernière lorsque j'aidais Harry pour le Tournoi. Il était censé empêcher la personne visée d'utiliser ses deux bras pendant un cours laps de temps, eux alors incapable de combattre. Le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine et je lançais rapidement un Expelliarmus et attrapait sa baguette.

"Hermione gagne." Dit Harry alors que je m'agenouillais, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Hermione ? Je ne peux pas bouger mes bras !'' cria Ginny en m'assassinant du regard.

"Relax, tu n'auras plus rien dans quelques instants.''

"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ as fait Ginny ?'' demanda Fred, qui semblait très en colère, à côté de moi. Il attrapa doucement mon bras droit qui saignait abondamment. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué, mais qui expliquait le fait que je me sente mal.

"Merde." Dit-elle alors que je m'effondrais dans les bras de Fred.

"Je ne me sens pas très bien.'' Dis-je en voyant ma vision de la pièce devenir floue.

"Elle doit aller à l'infirmerie, maintenant !'' s'exclama George, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, air que d'ailleurs, je ne lui connaissais pas. ''Elle perd trop de sang."

Je me sentis transportée dans les airs et réalisais vaguement que Fred me portait. Mon bras me faisait extrêmement souffrir et je le sentis chauffer tandis que Fred courrait vers l'infirmerie.

"Madame Pomfresh !'' cria George dès que nous fûmes dans l'infirmerie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Asseyez-la !'' Fred me posa doucement sur un lit, et Madame Pomfresh apparut au-dessus de moi. Elle agitait sa baguette et je fermais les yeux, extrêmement fatiguée.

"Miss Granger gardez les yeux ouverts." M'ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait d'agiter sa baguette.

"Regarde-moi Mione.'' Dit Fred et je levais les yeux vers lui.

"Mon bras me fait mal.'' Dis-je mais j'articulais trop mal pour que quelqu'un me comprenne.

"Hermione!" J'entendis trois voix différentes crier et j'essayais de savoir d'où elles venaient.

"Je ne peux pas vous avoir tous ici maintenant !'' hurla Pomfresh toujours en agitant sa baguette au dessus de moi.

"Sors d'ici ! C'est ta faute !'' beugla Fred en s'éloignant de mon lit.

"Je suis désolée Mione ! Je suis tellement désolée !'' entendis-je Ginny crier, mais j'entendis la salle se vider.

"Je crois vous avoir demandé de partir Mr Weasley.''

"Je dois rester ici avec elle, je la garderai éveillée.'' Dit Fred en me prenant la main.

"Ca va aller Mione. Compris ?'' me demanda-t-il et j'approuvais. Je commençais à voir des tâches noires et essayais de les chasser en clignant des yeux.

"Fred, je suis fatiguée.'' Dis-je en refermant les yeux.

"Non, Mione, tu ne peux pas encore dormir. Regarde-moi.'' Murmura-t-il en me tenant la main plus fermement..

"D'accord Fred, je vais essayer."

"Non, tu le feras.'' Me corrigea-t-il.

Je gardais mes yeux sur Fred tandis que Pomfresh s'occupait toujours de mon bras.

"Buvez ça Miss Granger.'' Dit-elle en me tendant une potion. Je levais mon bras gauche afin de m'en saisir, mais faillit la renverser sur moi. Fred me la prit et l'approcha doucement de ma bouche. J'avalais la potion aussi vite que je le pus à cause de son goût immonde. Je grimaçais un fois que je l'avais bue mais dès lors, je ne me sentais plus fatiguée du tout.

"Ca va mieux.'' Dis-je en m'asseyant contre les oreillers derrière moi. Fed sourit, soulagé.

"Maintenant je dois savoir Miss Granger, comment est-ce arrivé?'' demanda Madame Pomfresh et je baissais les yeux sur mes draps.

"Je suis tombée, me suis coupée.'' Marmonnais-je.

"Uh huh," acquiesça-t-elle. ''Alors pourquoi Miss Weasley est venue vous présenter ses excuses ?''

" Nous étions près du lac, en train de se balader, elle m'a poussée et je suis tombée. Je me suis coupée le bras en tombant sur un rocher. Ce n'était qu'un accident.'' Dis-je en la regardant, essayant de faire celle qui ne mentait pas.

Madame Pomfresh ne me croyait pas, je le voyais, mais elle ne me posa plus de question.

"Buvez ça dans trente minutes.'' Dit-elle en posant une autre potion sur la table à côté de mon lit, avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Je regardais mon bras. Pomfresh l'avait bandé et il ne saignait plus. Mes habits étaient poisseux. Je me tournais et vit que le pull de Fred était également plein de sang..

"Comment tu t'sens ?'' demanda-t-il en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

"Parfaitement bien.'' Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.''

"Faire quoi ?"

"Défendre Ginny comme ça, elle mériterait un punition. Vous étiez en duel mais elle a dépassé les bornes.''

"C'est facile à faire, une fois dedans. Elle est toujours mon amie je pense que la culpabilité qui va la ronger suffit comme punition.''

"Elle ferait bien de se sentir coupable ! Elle a faillit te tuer !'' explosa-t-il, furieux.

"Elle quoi ?''

"A faillit te tuer, tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Un chance que Pomfresh soit compétente.'' Dit-il en se passant un main sur le visage. J'étais choquée. Je veux dire, je suis plutôt intelligente, du moins c'est ce que l'on dit sur moi, et je ne pensais pas avoir perdu tellement de sang.

"D'ailleurs, votre duel nous a bien foutu la honte.'' Dit-il, en souriant, mais je remarquais qu'il se forçait.

"Quoi ? Pas du tout !''

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne connais pas encore les sortilèges informulés que tu ne pourrais pas botter les fesses de quelqu'un. Ginny t'a bousillé un bras et tu as changé de main comme si ce n'était pas grave.

Je rougis à son compliment. ''Je n'avais jamais vu les sorts que vous vous lanciez.''

"C'est un dérivé du Stupéfix.'' Dit-il en me reprenant la main.

"Un fois que je serais sortie d'ici, tu voudras bien m'apprendre les sortilèges informulés ?'' lui demandais-je. Depuis que je l'avais vu les utiliser, j'avais envie de les apprendre sur le champ.

"Harry m'a demandé la même chose. Il veut l'enseigner à l'AD.

"C'est tellement mieux que les sortilèges formulés.''

"Il ne sont pas aussi fort, pas avant que tu ne les maîtrises complètement en tout cas. Sinon mon sortilège aurait éjecté George pendant plus que deux secondes, si je ne l'avais pas cessé.''

Nous nous n'étions à présent plus seuls. Harry apparut près de nous, se débarassant de sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Merlin, Harry, préviens quand tu fais ça !'' sursauta Fred, feignant une attaque.

"Pardon, je voulais être sûr que Hermione allait bien.''

"Je vais bien Harry, juste un peu dans les vapes.''

"Ginny m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle était vraiment désolée et qu'elle méritait le sort que tu lui lancerais pour le reste de ses jours.''

"Dis à Ginny que je sais que c'était un accident et que je lui pardonne.''

"Elle sera contente de savoir que tu vas bien, elle rumine dans la salle commune depuis que vous êtes ici. George lui a dit qu'il l'enverrait avec joie à l'infirmerie si ça pouvait la soulager.''

Fred laissa échapper un sourire.

"Merde.'' S'exclama Harry en remettant sa cape alors que Pomfresh refaisait son apparition.

"Buvez Miss Ganger.'' Dit-elle et je pris la potion et l'ammenais à mes lèvres. Elle vérifia mon bras et mes bandages tandis que je vidais la potion d'un trait..

"Vous avez arrêter de saigner grâce aux sortilèges que j'ai utilisé pour fermer la blessure. Je vais vous faire un autre bandage, mais je veux que vous reveniez demain à midi pour que je vérifie. Je veux aussi que vous utilisiez ceci jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez, et je verrais si vous devez continuer à l'utiliser.'' Dit Pomfresh en me tendant une atèle et en m'aidant à la fixer autour de mon cou.

"Merci Madame Pomfresh.'' Dis-je en positionnant mon bras le plus confortablement possible dans l'atèle.

"Je vous en prie Miss Granger. Avec quel bras tenez vous votre baguette ?''

"Le droit, mais je m'en sors assez bien avec le gauche.''

"Bien, fait doucement jusqu'à ce que vous vous habituiez au gauche. Nous ne voudrions pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit envoyé à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ?''

Fred et moi secouâmes nos têtes alors qu'il m'aidait à sortir du lit.

"A demain, midi.'' Dit Madame Pomfresh tandis que nous quittions l'infirmerie. Harry apparut une fois dans le couloir.

"Comment ça va ?'' me demanda-t-il en regardant mon bras, inquiet.

"Pas trop mal.'' Répondis-je, ce qui était mon deuxième mensonge cette nuit. J'avais l'impression qu'un hippogriffe était passé sur mon bras, mais j'irais mieux.

"Pas besoin de me mentir Mione.''

"Oh ! Comme si tu nous disais toujours comment tu allays quand tu es blessé.'' Répliquais-je.

Harry ne répondit pas et nous continuâmes notre chemin vers la salle commune.

"Hermione!" entendis-je en entrant dans la salle. Chaque Gryffondor de l'AD m'avait attendue.

"Salut tout le monde.'' Dis-je en les saluant de mon bras gauche et m'asseyant dans un fauteuil près du feu.

"Comment tu t'sens ?'' demanda Neville.

"Je vais bien.'' Dis-je avec un sourire forcé. Les gens devaient arrêter de me poser cette question.

"Je suis tellement désolée Hermione.'' Dit Ginny, l'air complètement effondrée.

"C'est bon Ginny, je sais que ce n'était pas ton intention.''

"Et alors ? Tu es mon amie, ça n'a pas d'importance à quelle point je deviens competitive, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

"Je ne vais pas le nier, mais vraiment, je vais bien. Arrête de te tracasser.''

"Tu a une putain d'atèle Hermione ! Tu ne vas pas bien ! Je parie que tu souffres le martyr et c'est entièrement ma faute !'' Cria Ginny, en s'enfuyant de la salle. Tout le monde se taisait en entendant le portrait claquer après sa sortie.

"J'y vais.'' Marmonna Harry, suivant Ginny.

"Tu as l'air crevée Mione.'' Dit doucement Fred. ''Tu devrais aller au lit.''

"C'est une bonne idée.'' Dis-je en me levant. ''Merci de m'avoir attendue ; je vous vois demain matin !''

Tout le monde me dit bonne nuit alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers qui donnaient accès au dortoir des filles.

"Bonne nuit Mione.'' Dit Fred en essayant de me faire un calîn de telle sorte à ce que mon bras ne souffre pas.

"Bonne nuit Fred.'' Lui dis-je en l'embrassant. Je me tournais et gravit les escaliers. Je me sentais complètement lessivée tandis que j'enlevais mes habits pleins de sang et me mettais en pyjama. Je me couchais dans mon lit, en faisant attention à me coucher du côté gauche, et m'endormit rapidement.

* * *

**Une réaction ?**


End file.
